Libertad en mi corazón
by AyanaAurora
Summary: La Orden de Atenea en el siglo III AC era todo un misterio para los atenienses. Pero lo que estaba velado para la aristocracia, sería descubierto por una marginada de la sociedad.
1. Alma Cautiva

_Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada__._

**Introducción**

Santuario de Atenea, Grecia, siglo III AC.

La vida rebosaba en cada rincón del bello Santuario. Aún con sus 34 grados a la sombra, guerreros y guerreras seguían sin tregua sus duros entrenamientos, y continuamente llegaban nuevos aprendices de distintas partes del viejo mundo.

Para el pueblo ateniense, llegar a ver el Santuario era algo muy codiciado, pues la entrada estaba prohibida para cualquier persona, sea ciudadana o no. Por ello, muchos consideraban que el Santuario bien podía pasar por una más de las tantas ciudades-polis, pues tenían su propia forma de gobierno.

Muchos comparaban al Santuario con una segunda Esparta. Pero ciertamente, los que de verdad lo conocían y habían tenido la fortuna de tratar con alguno de sus residentes, sabían que ambas eran completamente distintas.

Pocas personas habían podido ver a un caballero o amazona, y es que muy rara vez bajaban a la ciudad o a los pueblos aledaños. Las razones de dicha actitud eran desconocidas para el resto de los griegos... pero pronto serían descubiertas por una persona marginada de la sociedad reinante.

**Capitulo 1: Alma cautiva**

_Ciudad de Mesina, Grecia, siglo III a.c_

_- Mamá... ¿de verdad podré ir a la ciudad de Atenas a ver a papá? -La voz pertenecía a pequeñita de 7 años de ondeados cabellos color rubio oscuro, medianamente largos, y de vivaces ojos verde claro. Arropada en mantas sobre su lecho, miraba con entusiasmo a su joven madre._

_- Claro, Sophía -le sonreía con dulzura la mujer, mientras acariciaba su cabecita._

_- ¿Y le dirás a Papá sobre mi futura hermanita Danae? -expresó con notorio entusiasmo, mientras alegremente tocaba el vientre de su madre._

_- Claro que sí, pero se lo diremos juntas -Y con una sonrisa, se inclinó para darle un suave beso de buenas noches._

_Una vez la niña se rindió al sueño, la mujer se puso de pié. Mientras su mirada azulina le daba un último vistazo a su hija, recogió su rubia cabellera en una simple trenza._

_La niña fue despertada por su madre en medio de la noche. Envolvió a su hija con mantas húmedas mientras corría hacia la ventana del segundo piso, esperanzada de que aún estuviese la escalera de madera que había dejado instalada esa tarde... pero para su mala fortuna, todo lo que vio fue un montón de paja atada y apilada al lado de la vivienda. Atormentada por las llamas que atentaban contra la vida de ambas, la alta mujer toma una drástica decisión._

_- Hija mía... debes vivir y encontrar a tu padre -dijo, mientras le entregaba un brazalete de plata-. No lo pierdas... te ayudará a sobrevivir cuando yo haya partido al Hades._

_- ¡Mamá, no! - gritó la niña, sollozando desesperada._

_- Tranquila Sophía... mamá intentará escapar. Y de todas maneras, recuerda que te amo, y que yo y tu hermanita estaremos velando por ti y tu padre, por siempre..._

_Con estas palabras, lanzó a su hija hacia los fardos de paja... y afortunadamente, logró que su caída fuese amortiguada._

_- ¡Mamá!_

_Pero ella la miraba desde la ventana, intentando tranquilizarla... y luego, se adentró en busca de un modo de escapar._

_Los minutos pasaban, y la pequeña veía cómo su hogar se desmoronaba sin que su madre lograra salir. Sus pequeños ojos verdosos pronto se inundaron de lágrimas, que acompañaban sus desesperados gritos:_

_- ¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Luego, todo se volvió oscuridad._

- ¡Mamá!

Con este grito, una jovencita despierta agitada en plena noche, sus manos apretadas sobre el pecho, en un intento de tranquilizarse.

- Por Zeus... 9 años y aún este sueño me atormenta... -A través de la ventana, la luna llena iluminaba parte de su pequeña habitación-. Mamá, te extraño... perdóname por no haber podido encontrar a papá...

Y acurrucándose nuevamente, pensando en ella, volvió a quedarse dormida. Sin notar que una figura joven de contornos masculinos, la observaba con cariño y preocupado. Pronto se alejó para volver a sus aposentos.

Cuando rayaba el alba, una joven adulta, tan furiosa como llena de sigilo, entró en la habitación.

- ¡Sophía! -el feroz susurro se acompañaba de unas duras facciones y un cabello muy corto-. ¡Eres el colmo de perezosa, levántate ya!

La jovencita despertó al instante, levantándose de golpe y muy asustada.

- ¡Lo siento!

- Ve a prepararles el desayuno a los señores, antes que te azoten por inepta -la amenazó mientras salía.

La muchacha corrió al jardín exterior, donde realizó un poco de ejercicio y lavó su cara con agua de pozo extraída de una cubeta. De vuelta en su habitación, se puso su camisa, su túnica y su manto ("peplo"), se peinó su corto y rebelde cabello con las manos, y salió a tropezones para tomar un poco de desayuno con los demás sirvientes. Luego se encaminó al comedor, dispuesta a realizar sus labores hogareñas: el desayuno de sus amos e hijos debía incluir un plato de pan de trigo candeal, vino puro y otras fuentes de comida como pescado, queso y un poco de verdura, todo acompañado de aceitunas.

En otra mesa más pequeña la muchacha depositó varios frutos, semillas y jugos a disposición de los comensales, mientras uno de los hijos la miraba con cariño, y el otro con desdén.

Mientras tomaban los alimentos con sus manos, la dueña de casa habló con autoridad a sus hijos. Era una mujer robusta de finas facciones y contornos, muy bien maquillada, de cabello largísimo y adornado por finas joyas,

- Artemío, Filemón... hoy deberán ir a la ciudad acompañados de su padre, pues como ciudadanos que son, deberán participar en la Asamblea.

- ¡Pero madre! Tenemos que ir a Palestra nuevamente -Dijo el moreno Filemón.

- Además, ya hablamos con nuestro padre, y acordamos ir después de nuestro entrenamiento militar -dijo su hermano.

- No sé porqué insisten en seguir el entrenamiento militar si saben que nuestra ciudad puede disponer de mercenarios si nos vuelven a invadir.

- Pues porque no sólo nos mantiene en forma, sino que también activos en caso de necesitar defender nuestro pueblo.

La señora miro a sus hijos resignada.

- Está bien... pero que Sophía les acompañe -la miró fríamente-. Sophía, prepara los caballos con las cosas.

-Sí, mi señora.

Luego de una obediente inclinación, la aludida giró sobre sus talones y fue al patio exterior en busca de los caballos. Artemio la observó hasta perderse de vista, mientras su hermano le pateaba la canilla, burlón. Su madre, en cambio, dio una severa mirada a su hijo.

- Ya te he dicho que quites tu atención de esa niña. Sabes que ella es...

- Lo sé, no te preocupes. Tan sólo la observaba, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? -le dijo, mostrando su mejor cara de inocencia, mientras su hermano mayor lo miraba severamente.

- Hermano, haz caso a nuestra madre y comprende de una buena vez que nuestra clase no puede mezclarse con una tan baja como ella.

- Eso es asunto mío -terció, levantándose bruscamente de la mesa. Estaba enfadado.

- ¡Artemio! ¡Respeta a tu hermano! -exigió la madre, con altaneros ojos color café.

- Sí, madre. Me retiro... iré a recoger mis cosas, pues el sol está a punto de salir.

Mientras él salía, la furiosa madre miró a su primogénito para pedirle un favor. En respuesta, el joven sonrió, satisfecho.

- No te preocupes... lo haré.

La madre sonrió complacida, aún sabiendo que su encargo provocaría un intenso dolor en el corazón de su hijo menor.

...

¡Hola a todos! Les doy la bienvenida a todos los que han decidido leer este pequeño proyecto, espero que sea de su completo agrado. Es la primera vez que hago un fic, por lo cual estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia que me quieran hacer. Agradecimientos especiales a mi amiga Lady Cid, por la inspiración y el apoyo para atreverme a escribir. ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Plegaria a Atenea

**Capitulo 2: Plegaria a Atenea.**

La muchacha avanzaba a paso rápido siguiendo a los jóvenes, llevando los caballos por las riendas. Como le había tocado esperar mientras sus señores entrenaban, había notado que esta vez habían demorado más de la cuenta; ellos, en cambio, no repararon en el paso del tiempo sino hasta que observaron la sombra proyectada por la varilla que Artemio apoyaba en el suelo, cada vez que necesitaba saber la hora aproximada.

- Filemón, vamos a caballo, que ya es tarde -dijo, al tiempo que se levantaba y subía a su caballo.

- De acuerdo. -Pero en lugar de montar, tomó a la joven por los hombros, llevándola hacia el otro caballo-. Ven, yo te ayudaré a subir, Sophía.

La chica miró temerosamente a Filemón, quien le devolvía una mirada glacial.

- Pero, joven Artemio...

- No te preocupes, ¡sube! -dijo, tomándola de su estrecha cintura y subiéndola con facilidad a la montura. Luego subió él, su brazo izquierdo rodeando con firme delicadeza el abdomen de la jovencita, mientras ella se removía inquieta.

- Tranquila, sólo será por poco tiempo -susurró a su oído, haciendo que la piel de la muchacha se erizara de los nervios ante tanta cercanía.- Sé que le temes a los caballos, pero descuida, estás segura conmigo -continuó sonriendo dulcemente, mientras ella, de espaldas al joven, se sonrojaba... sus labios rosas no dejaron escapar ninguna palabra.

Así partieron rumbo a Palestra, a las afueras de la ciudad de Esparta.

Un grupo de soldados romanos interceptó a los jinetes griegos, tan solo a 20 kilómetros de su destino. Todos detuvieron sus caballos; Filemón desmontó con autoridad, una mano la empuñadura de su espada. En seguida se dirigió a ellos con tono amenazante.

- Necesitamos proseguir nuestro camino, así que dígannos qué desean de nosotros.

- ¿Rumbo a Esparta? Jejejeje... será mejor que se devuelvan, si no quieren morir a filo de espada -dijo un soldado, lleno de soberbia.

- Si no quieren dejarnos pasar por las buenas... -dijo el griego, preparando su espada.

- ¡Cálmate, Filemón! -exclamó duramente su hermano menor, mientras sujetaba aprensivamente a la joven... quien ahora temblaba de miedo.

- ¡Jajajaja! -el líder de la tropa rió junto a los demás, al menos una docena de hombres. Dirigía a la joven una mirada llena de maldad-. Pues podríamos llegar a un acuerdo... Entréganos a la mujer y los dejaremos pasar. Así evitaremos tener que matarlos para quedarnos igualmente con ella. ¿No le parece una brillante idea, compañeros? -dijo mirando hacia atrás, mientras los soldados daban su aprobación con gritos ansiosos.

Artemio se puso en alerta, y espetó con furia:

- ¡Pues olvídense de que la entregaremos!

Y la chica, por primera vez, se aferró del torso del joven que trataba de protegerla. Desgraciadamente para ambos, el hermano mayor no pensaba de la misma manera.

- Aceptamos -dijo, mientras guardaba su espada y recibía de su hermano una sorprendida e incrédula mirada, junto con una furiosa réplica.

- ¡No digas estupideces, Filemón! ¿Qué derecho tienes de hacer esto?

- Tengo el permiso de nuestra madre. Además, ella es sólo una simple esclava... no vamos a morir por causa de ella.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado! -Y mientras hablaba, tomó las riendas con fuerza y giró el caballo para salir de ahí, con la joven.

- ¡No huyas, Artemio! -gritó el mayor... pero su voz se apagó al ser atravesado a sangre fría por una espada romana.

- Estúpido... al final moriste por causa de ella -dijo el irónico soldado, antes de que cayese muerto-. ¡Vayan por ellos dos, y mátenlos!

Artemio guió la persecución hacia su hogar en Atenas, con la esperanza de que los romanos desistirían en su empeño si se adentraban en la ciudad. La chica sólo sollozaba, aferrada al brazo del joven.

- Sophía, saldremos de esta, no te preocupes... estaremos bien en cuanto entremos en la ciudad -dijo él, lleno de convicción.

- Joven... Artemio... es verdad, saldremos de esta, porque Atenea está con nosotros -contestó en un susurro, intentando frenar los sollozos y su nerviosismo.

La persecución continuó durante un largo trecho. Cuando los jóvenes se adentraron en el bosque, los romanos comenzaron a darles alcance. El joven jinete apremiaba al pobre caballo a correr más de prisa por entre los árboles, hasta que de pronto llegaron a un sendero de tierra que bordeaba un precipicio; delante de ellos, se vislumbraban varios árboles, cuyo grosor y altura hablaban de su antigüedad. La carrera continuó por el sendero ascendente, mientras la montura avanzaba con maestría entre una gruesa pared de roca y el barranco frente a ella. En este punto el joven comenzó a rogar a los dioses por ayuda, pues sus perseguidores estaban lejos de querer abandonar la caza.

- ¡Julio! ¡Usa tu espada! -gritó el líder romano al soldado que tenía por delante.

- Idiota... ¿No se te ocurre una mejor estrategia? ¡¿Para qué quieres que la use si aún está fuera de nuestro alcance?! -cuestionó éste, molesto y cansado de seguir sus caprichos.

- ¿Que no lo ves, imbécil? ¡Lánzala hacia el maldito caballo! -bramó el líder, dando una desaprobadora mirada a quien cuestionaba su brillante idea.

- Como diga... -dijo, mascullando entre dientes. La espada fue a clavarse en la grupa del caballo, que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo dando un chillido de dolor. Los griegos resintieron el golpe, mientras los soldados reían burlones ante su triunfo.

Artemio había intentado amortiguar el golpe de la chica contra el duro suelo, pero no pudo evitar que saliera lastimada; tal había sido la velocidad del caballo y la fuerza del golpe, que ella terminó aterrizando a varios metros de distancia. El caballo relinchaba adolorido en el suelo mientras el joven se ponía trabajosamente de pie; en cuanto pudo asir su espada, tomó posición entre la chica y los soldados, mirando con odio el arsenal de espadas, lanzas y escudos que desplegaban los romanos.

- Miserables, ¡no tienen perdón de los dioses!

- No necesitamos el perdón de ninguno de tus dioses -dijo un soldado que, con burlona sonrisa, se acercaba por la derecha.

- Sólo el de nuestro emperador, si así se requiere -continuó otro, desde su izquierda.

- No pongas esa cara. ¡Pronto te reunirás con tu hermano! -dijo un tercero que venía desde el frente, junto con su líder. Éste último aclaró, como quien hace un gran favor:

- Y por la mujer, no te preocupes. Si después de divertirnos con ella nos cae en gracia, la dejaremos vivir... bajo mi tutela, claro.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Artemio alzó su espada y, con trabajosa agilidad, propinó un mandoble al líder, quién rápidamente se protegió con su escudo. El acorazado rió burlón.

- Entonces, te convertiré en un cadáver.

El griego arremetió contra quienes lo rodeaban, pero pronto el resto de los soldados se unió a la pelea. Sin posibilidad de ganar, acabó recibiendo múltiples heridas, dos de ellas de carácter mortal... no obstante, logró dar certeras estocadas a varios de ellos, consiguiendo matar al líder y a cuatro soldados.

Ya el cansancio se apoderaba del joven, que seguía atacando a diestra y siniestra. Por un segundo, su castaña mirada se dirigió impotente hacia a la chica, que aún yacía sobre la tierra, bocabajo...

- Sophía... -dijo. Y luego, mirando furioso hacia el cielo, gritó:- ¡Atenea, sálvala! ¡No te preocupes por mí, pero no dejes que la maten ni le hagan daño!

- Je, ¡ya está delirando por tanto dolor! -dijo uno de los soldados, que había encontrado una apertura en su defensa. Clavó su espada en el muslo izquierdo de Artemio, mientras lo embestía con su escudo; con tanta fuerza, que el griego terminó cayendo estrepitosamente, casi al lado de la joven.

De pronto, una ráfaga de viento impactó de golpe, y una voz de hombre tronó con un eco que resonó por todo el lugar.

- ¡Flecha relampago de Quirón!

Una luz dorada cegó momentáneamente al joven. Sólo podía oír los gritos de dolor de los soldados romanos; y luego, un golpe seco tras otro.

Para cuando su visión volvió a la normalidad, vio con asombro y desconcierto cómo sus atacantes yacían en el suelo, sin vida. Pero su turbación fue aún mayor al ver frente suyo a un hombre ceñido en una brillante armadura.


	3. Promesas bajo las estrellas

Capitulo 3: Promesas bajo una misma estrella

Artemio, sin poder salir de su aturdimiento, contempló al desconocido que se le acercaba; éste, a su vez, lo observaba a él y a la chica. El caballero notó que a aquel joven le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida, pues lamentablemente sus heridas estaban más allá de la posibilidad de recuperación.

- ¿Quién... quién es... usted? -preguntó Artemio, mientras se trasladaba dolorosamente para escudar a la inconciente muchacha. No se confiaría tan fácilmente de un desconocido con la suficiente fuerza como para matar de un sólo golpe a soldados bien entrenados.

- Tranquilo, el peligro ya pasó -dijo el hombre en tono conciliador, haciendo que el muchacho bajase un poco la guardia.

- Pero no me... ha respondido, ¿quién es? ¿Y cómo... pudo matarlos a todos? -replicó Artemio. No cabía en su mente que hubiese logrado tal proeza sin usar arma alguna.

- Soy un caballero de la Orden de Atenea. -Y lo miró con total calma, mientras en la cara del muchacho aparecía una mueca de asombro.

- ¿De... de verdad? Entonces... -miró a su costado, mientras bajaba la espada- ... Atenea respondió a mi humilde plegaria... -comprobó aliviado. Volvió a mirar al caballero; en sus ojos la alegría se mezclaba con una profunda tristeza.

- Si le pidiera un favor egoísta... ¿me lo concedería? -rogó, mirando los ojos de su salvador.

- Claro. Dime tu última voluntad, valiente joven.

Artemio levantó con torpeza el cuerpo de la muchacha, abrazándola con ternura y aprensión. Sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo... pero no quería dejarla ir.

- Por favor, deseo que salve su vida y que cuide de ella. Mi madre no la quiere, mi hermano mayor está muerto, y yo no podré seguir a su lado... ¡Se lo suplico, cuide de ella! -dijo entre sollozos, abrazando a la mujer con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus heridas... hasta que una fuerte tos lo aquejó, provocando que ríos carmesí salieran de su boca.

El caballero lo miró sorprendido, sintiendo un vuelco en su compasivo corazón ante la suplica del joven moribundo. Su naturaleza misericordiosa no pudo negarse a tal pedido, con tal de que el joven se fuese en paz... tal vez, a los Campos Elíseos, pues vio la tremenda bondad y amor que emanaban de esos expresivos ojos de color castaño claro.

- Yo, Argus, como caballero de Atenea y por mi estrella protectora, prometo cuidar de esta mujer a quién tanto amas -expresó solemne, y con un profundo respeto por el muchacho.

Éste miró agradecido al caballero. Luego, sus tristes ojos se dirigieron al rostro sucio de aquella muchacha que lo había cautivado desde muy temprana edad. Se limpió la sangre de sus labios, y se inclinó para besarla. La dulzura de su beso conmovió al caballero; entendiendo que el chico necesitaba privacidad para despedirse, se alejó algunos metros.

Artemio besaba y abrazaba con fuerza a la chica, y sintió como sus labios le correspondieron, a pesar de su inconciencia. Y entonces su cansado corazón dio un salto de felicidad, al pensar que el alma de la chica quería despedirse de él de la misma forma... con un beso.

Él la contemplaba, acariciando su rostro, y pasando una ensangrentada mano por su alborotado cabello. Gotas saladas cayeron de su rostro hacia el de la chica... y su mente lo llevó a recordar el primer día en que la vio. Cerrando los ojos y volviéndola a besar, se dejó llevar por el recuerdo.

- Flashback -

Un delgado niño de 10 años, castaños sus ojos y cabellos, contemplaba los puestos de esclavos de la ciudad, tomado de la mano de su padre. Sus inocentes ojos observaban a cada niña, niño, mujer y hombre puestos en una plataforma, mientras sus vendedores negociaban con algunos clientes. De pronto, su mirada se detuvo en una atemorizada niña de unos 7 años, que no paraba de mirar alrededor. Notó que hipeaba, y sus verdes ojos se veían acuosos, rojos e hinchados a causa del llanto.

- ¡Papá! ¿Podemos comprarla? -preguntó el niño.

- Pero hijo, ya tenemos bastantes esclavos en casa, ¿para qué quieres más? -sonrió divertido. Su padre tenía entonces 27 años; era un hombre robusto y de mucha musculatura, sus cabellos de color castaño oscuro. Miraba a su retoño con evidente dulzura.

- ¡Por favor, padre, sabes que nunca te he pedido nada! ¡Por favor! -rogó el pequeño.

El padre revolvió con cariño los finos cabellos de su hijo.

- Escoge, hijo.

Y el pequeño soltó la mano de su padre para correr y tomar la de la niña, quién lo miro asustada y sorprendida.

- ¡Ella!

El hombre sacudió sus túnicas y fue hacia el vendedor, para pagar por la niña. Mientras, el chico acariciaba con ternura la mano de la pequeña, regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

- No llores más, niña. Estás a salvo. Mi nombre es Artemio, ¿y el tuyo? -preguntó, mientras le daba unas palmaditas suaves a su cabecita.

La niña pronto sintió la calidez de la mano amistosa de aquel niño, provocando que el miedo se fuera.

- Mi nombre es Sophía -dijo, al tiempo que le sonreía tiernamente.

A los pocos minutos, el niño y su padre ya llevaban a la pequeña rumbo a casa.

Ahora Artemio se veía a los 15 años. Entrenando con su hermano mayor había recibido varios golpes, muchos de los cuales lo habían dejado bastante maltrecho. Había estado toda la tarde estirado boca abajo sobre su lecho. Al anochecer, una delicada figura entró a hurtadillas en su habitación; el joven dio un respingo de sorpresa al sentir paños húmedos puestos sobre su malherida espalda.

- ¡Sophía! No deberías estar aquí, ¡te pueden castigar!

- Eso no me importa, joven amo, no se preocupe por mi -respondió ella con un tierno susurro, sabiendo que su espalda le dolía sobremanera.

- Pues a mi sí me importa. No quiero que mi madre te castigue -dijo, nervioso ante la sola idea de que la descubrieran.

- Pues no me iré hasta que no se haya aliviado de sus heridas -su voz mostraba una firme convicción-. Además... no me gusta verle así -agregó apenada, mientras el rubor asomaba suavemente a sus tersas mejillas.

El joven se incorporó en su lecho, sorprendiendo levemente a la niña. Tomándola por la cabeza, beso su frente, mientras sus verdes ojos lo miraban sorprendidos... y sus mejillas se tenían aún más.

- Gracias, pequeña. Estoy bien gracias a ti -le susurró con cariño, mientras unía su sudorosa frente con la de ella.

La chica agachó la mirada tiernamente, para luego levantarla y mostrarle su más bella sonrisa.

- Fin del FlashBack -

- Te amé en esta vida, pequeña, y prometo que, aún estando en el Hades, te seguiré amando... -dijo débilmente, mientras su abrazo se iba aflojando. Respiró hondo, mientras musitaba:

- Te amo, Sophía...

Y expiró, mientras finas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

El caballero agachó la cabeza en señal de duelo; con profunda tristeza, se levantó para separar el cuerpo de la chica del joven recién fallecido.

Decidió darle una sepultura digna. Construyó una hoguera donde colocó el cuerpo del joven; luego, acercó una improvisada antorcha a las ramas secas, y esperó a que las llamas cubrieran su cuerpo. Entonó cánticos mortuorios, y oró en silencio a su diosa por el descanso de aquel joven.

La noche había llegado, y con ella los primeros diamantes celestiales. El santo observó el cielo, y vio que el humo de la hoguera, como si tuviese vida, se posicionó cual flecha ascendente sobre su constelación, como queriendo confirmar la promesa hecha por el Santo.

- Lo prometo... -repitió con melancolía.


	4. La cruel noticia

¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews! Me alegro que haya gustado. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con la lectura.

**Capitulo 4: La cruel noticia**

Cuatro días habían pasado desde el incidente en el sendero del viejo bosque... y Sophía aún no abría los ojos. El caballero Argus se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la habitación donde la chica reposaba, visiblemente preocupado, mientras su discípula Berenike la acomodaba y arropaba con cuidado.

- No se preocupe, maestro. Ella despertará y mejorará -dijo la chica, en tono suave y reconfortante.

- Tengo fe en que así será... pero lo que me preocupa es otra cosa.

- ¿El cómo informarle del fallecimiento de su señor?

El hombre asintió gravemente, causando que la mirada de Berenike se entristeciera. El día de su llegada le había relatado lo acontecido, participándole también su sospecha de que la pareja atacada compartía una relación mucho más allá de lo evidente, dada la conmovedora declaración del fallecido.

- Ya veo... -dijo con pesar, mientras avanzaba hacia su maestro. Pero en seguida le dedicó una sonrisa; en un momento así, lo mejor era intentar animarlo-. Hay que dejarla descansar. Creo que por ahora, iré a preparar el almuerzo.

- Está bien. Yo saldré por un momento en busca de Tenzin, para que revise las heridas de la chica y le dé nutrientes.

Mientras hablaba, el caballero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, pues sabía con exactitud el efecto que esas palabras tendrían en su discípula: al momento, la muchacha marchó hacia la cocina, con la cara completamente roja.

- ¿Qué sucede, Berenike? Si te incomoda, puedo llamar a Rubén para que se haga cargo.

La chica hace una mueca de fastidio.

- No, prefiero que venga el joven Tenzin a tener cerca a ese galucho de**..**. a ese caballero Acuariano -tosió avergonzada, corrigiendo el descalificativo que casi sale por su boca-. Además, prefiero que no lo tengamos por aquí tan seguido... cada vez que viene, es casi imposible quitármelo de encima -expresó con fastidio.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, creo que exageras, pequeña. Sé que a él le gusta cortejar a las muchachas bellas, pero me parece que...

- Créame, maestro... si usted fuese una chica, me comprendería -declaró con una mueca de molestia, tan sólo con recordar el nombre de aquel santo.

El buen Argus no pudo evitar una suave carcajada. Sabía que el santo tenía esa mala fama entre las aprendices y las pocas amazonas que habían llegado al Santuario, pero nunca lo había visto mostrando tales conductas hacia ellas. Pensando en esto, salió de la cabaña.

Mientras Berenike cocinaba, Sophía mantenía un sueño perturbador.

El caballo relinchaba de dolor y caía con brusquedad al suelo. Los jinetes salían despedidos hacia adelante, por la velocidad a la que iban galopando.

- ¡Artemio! -se oía gritar, mientras fuertes brazos la rodeaban.

Al precipitarse contra el duro suelo, la chica cerraba los ojos. Sentía un golpe... un crujido en su brazo derecho... y otro golpe, esta vez en su cabeza. Todo era oscuridad. No sentía dolor, ni oía nada...

Hasta que de pronto, notaba una suave presión contra sus labios. Un lejano susurro escondía una voz que, luego de un momento, pudo reconocer... y entonces, no sin cierto esfuerzo, ella correspondía el beso.

- "Te amé en esta vida, pequeña... y prometo que, aún estando en el Hades, te seguiré amando..."

- "¡Artemio!" gritó en su mente. Desesperada, trataba de mover su boca, sus manos, algo para tratar de comunicarse... pero su cuerpo no respondió.

"Te amo, Sophía"... oyó decir por última vez.

La muchacha comprendió que su querido joven amo estaba muriendo. La desesperación por despertar fue tanta que comenzó a sollozar y gimotear con amargura... finalmente pudo mover sus brazos, pero al instante sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor, que provocó que de sus apretados labios escapara un gemido doloroso. Algo húmedo, que provenía de sus ojos, recorría sus sienes...

- Tranquila... el peligro pasó, todo está bien ahora... -oyó decir a alguien. Una suave voz varonil la invitaba a mantener la calma.

La chica comenzó a abrir lentamente sus acuosos ojos verdes, buscando a su interlocutor. El hombre junto a ella tenía cabellos celestes y una triste mirada violeta; vestía una extraña armadura que brillaba como el sol. Estaba claro que, al igual que ella, era un invitado en este lugar; a sus ojos, alguien que pudiera permitirse vestir completamente de oro tenía que vivir en un palacio... y el lugar donde se encontraban se veía más sencillo que eso.

Podía sentir la mano del hombre sobre su frente; a juzgar por su expresión, parecía evaluarla a conciencia. En realidad, la concentración del caballero estaba enfocada en no leer la mente de la muchacha; había sido informado por su amigo Argus acerca de las circunstancias en las que había sido encontrada, y no se creía con derecho a entrometerse en un trance tan personal. Aún así, no pudo evitar percibir lo que transmitía su rostro... una mezcla de miedo, desconcierto y angustia, que lo hizo preocuparse por su estabilidad emocional, y por la posibilidad de futuras consecuencias emocionales.

- No te alarmes... no te haré daño, niña. Atenea te ha protegido; gracias a ella, ya no tienes nada de qué temer.

- ¡¿Quién... quién es...?! ¡¿Y... dónde está el joven Artemio?! -dijo ella a su vez, levantando la voz con esfuerzo, pues el dolor de su cuerpo maltratado y la fractura del brazo la invadían sin piedad.

El caballero guardó un minuto de silencio, y resolvió llamar a Berenike usando la telepatía.

La chica hizo acto de presencia, y vio que Sophía estaba despierta. El asombro de la aprendiz pronto dio paso a la preocupación, pues la muchacha demandaba saber quiénes eran y dónde estaba su joven amo... Así, tomando valor, finalmente decidió decirle la verdad, con todo el tino del que era capaz.

- Sophía... soy Berenike, discípula del Argus, Caballero de Atenea... aquel que te salvó a ti y a tu señor de la espada de los romanos. No te preocupes. Ninguno de los que estamos aquí te hará daño; es más, el señor Tenzin, aquí presente, es quién te ha curado, vendado y alimentado mientras estuviste inconciente.

El aludido inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo, mientras Sophía lo miraba, aún desconcertada. Su mente intentaba superar la confusión y asimilar lo que escuchaba; al menos, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no le mentían. Lejos de querer hacerle daño, aquellas personas se esmeraban por tranquilizarla; así, finalmente dejó de forcejear con su propio cuerpo, pues había estado intentando sentarse, pese a su debilidad.

- ¿Puedo... puedo ver... al joven Artemio? -expresó con temor... temor de que el sueño que había tenido pudiera ser la más cruda realidad.

Berenike trago saliva, nerviosa.

- Realmente lo lamentamos, Sophía... él... él no sobrevivió a sus heridas -susurró con pesar-. Para cuando mi maestro llegó, el joven estaba herido de muerte... sin embargo... mi maestro dijo que él había alcanzado a despedirse de usted, y...

Y enmudeció, al levantar su mirada hacia Sophía. Ésta había quedado pálida de repente, y sus ojos permanecían fijos en Berenike mientras se llenaban de lágrimas. Parecía que, debido a la impresión, incluso había dejado de respirar.

Rápidamente, el santo y la joven amazona se acercaron a su lecho, tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Con delicadeza, la muchacha la abrazó por los hombros, mientras el Santo imponía su mano sobre la frente de la joven. Una tenue luz dorada emanó hacia ella.

- Quiero que sepas que su última voluntad fue que estuvieses con nosotros, bajo nuestros cuidados. Él se fue tranquilo... confiado en que saldrías adelante y con vida -terminó de explicar la muchacha.

Ante estas palabras, por fin la choqueada muchacha aspiró de golpe. Y soltó el aire en la forma de un doloroso llanto... suavizado, sin embargo, por una extraña sensación de paz. No podía saber que el causante de ello era el santo que estaba a su lado.

Fuera de la cabaña, Argus se encontraba inmóvil y apesadumbrado, pues escuchaba el llanto de su nueva protegida. Sólo atinó a levantar su cansada vista hacia el cielo.

- Artemio, Atenea... denme la fuerza y paciencia de ayudar a que vuelva a sentir paz en su adolorido corazón.

Y dicho esto, volvió a entrar en su hogar.


	5. Incertidumbre y primeros pasos

**Capitulo 5 Incertidumbre y los primeros pasos.**

Los rumores de la nueva protegida de Argus, el comandante de la Orden de Plata, se esparcieron por el Santuario. Muchos se preguntaron cómo fue que aquella mujer llegó a parar a las zonas limítrofes del Santuario siendo que es de difícil acceso, otros pensaron que su llegada fue obra de la actual reencarnación de Atenea, la Señorita Lucía.

En la entrada del amplio templo de Aries, Tenzin pensó en en esto, mientras observaba a su pequeña discípula levantar y trasladar con su telekinesis, algunas piedras de 1 kilo, con formas geométricas y otras de algunos colores, para depositarlas en los contenedores de madera que corresponden.

Viendo lo cansada que está la menor, decidió darle un merecido descanso, pues esta pequeña nunca expresa su cansancio con palabras, pero basta con mirarla para darse cuenta de lo exhausta que está.

- Es suficiente por hoy, Amamna.

- Pero maestro, yo aún puedo.

- Lo sé, pequeña, pero el descanso es necesario para el cuerpo, la mente y el espíritu.

- ¿Mente?, ¿Espíritu? -Se indicó primero hacia sus dos puntito rosas y luego el corazón, con una interrogante mirada.

El santo al verla preguntar de ese modo, no pudo evitar sonreirle con ternura y asentir.

- Ya lo comprenderás cuando tengas más edad. - dijo entre risas y le dió unas suaves palmaditas en su pequeña cabeza.

- Yo no soy pequeña, maestro. – Reclamó inflando divertídamente sus mejillas, haciendo reír al Lemuriano.

- Si lo eres, tienes 6 años, pero no te preocupes, con el tiempo serás tan fuerte como Berenike y Haruki. - le respondió paternalmente. -Ahora ve adentro, ordena tu cuarto y has la tarea de Caligrafía. Espérame en la salón principal, yo enseguida regreso.

- ¡De acuerdo, Maestro! -dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa, lo abrazó y se adentró al templo.

El Santo, una vez que vio desaparecer a su alumna, emprendió camino rumbo a la cabaña de Argus.

EL motivo que lo llevaba cada día ir a aquella cabaña, era por el sincero deseo que Sophía se sintiera mejor, pues le conmovió demasiado el dolor y llanto que expresó con fuerza aquella muchacha hace ya cuatro días. Sinceramente quería ayudarla y no quería que volviera a llorar de esa forma.

Argus lo recibió con un abrazo de gratitud, no supo los motivos que empujaba al dorado a permanecer todos los días, por un par de horas, al lado de Sophía, pero eso a él no le importó con tal que en aquel triste rostro, se viera una sonrisa.

Ambos caballeros se sentaron en los reconfortantes sillones, mientras Berenike les servía a cada uno sumo de Frutas.

- ¿Cómo está? -preguntó en tono preocupado el Carnero.

- Pues estable emocionalmente, no llora, pero casi no habla. Temo que se esté encerrando en sí misma.

- ¿Berenike ha hablado con ella? Tal vez es mejor que se desahogue con alguien de su edad. - expresó reflexivo.

- Lo ha intentado, pero no da buenos resultados todavía, pero debemos tomar en cuenta que lo que ocurrió fue hace muy poco, por lo que no me sorprende su actitud poco comunicativa.

- ¿Qué pasará con ella una vez que se recupere? - expresó serio el santo.

- Pues, no estoy seguro. Si bien juré cuidarla y estar con ella, no puedo negarte que se no quede conmigo si ella desea irse de aquí. - Expresó reflexivo.

- Podrías ofrecerle ser tu escudera. - dijo buscando una solución que ofrecer.

- Tal vez, pero no me parece justo que vuelva a la servidumbre.

- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó curioso. - ¿Acaso ella es... ?

- Sí, es una esclava y al parecer de una rica familia ateniense.

- Pero ella no tiene la apariencia de ser una esclava. - dijo el carnero, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón, incómodo.

- Pues su cabello corto indica su posición social. - Dijo con convicción. - Lo bueno, es que en el Santuario, la esclavitud no forma parte de nuestro estilo de vida.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? Pues bien puedo estar toda una tarde exponiéndote todas las formas de esclavitud existentes y que, aunque no lo quieras reconocer, se practican en este Santuario. -expresó con molestia, pues odiaba la esclavitud en todas sus formas.

El caballero de plata miró al dorado con incomodidad, pues sabía muy bien que él tenía toda la razón.

- Pasando a otro tema, señor Tenzin, necesitamos animar a nuestra invitada. - dijo mirando la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

La aprendiz hace acto de presencia al oir los pocos avances que ha tenido su nueva amiga.

- Pues pienso que necesita aire fresco y relajar su mente y espiritu, pues no es saludable pasar encerrada mirando las cuatro paredes después de recibir semejante noticia.

-Buen punto, Berenike – Le miró agradecido, pues tuvo una idea y con una leve sonrisa miró a Argus.

- ¿Eh?- dijo arqueando sus cejas, confundido por la mirada y sonrisa del lemuriano, pero cuando comprendió el mensaje exclamó aprensivo.

-Ah, no, no voy a dejar que te la lleves sabiendo que está débil. - Sentenció.

- No te preocupes, sólo será un pequeño paseo por tu jardín. Y deseo que Berenike me acompañe, pues es posible que me rechace si voy solo, en cambio, si estoy con tu discípula, puede que acceda y se sienta más cómoda.

La amazona se puso tan roja como un tomate y agradeció a Atenea llevar su máscara bien puesta, no hay nada mejor que permanecer al lado de su borrego favorito.

- Maestro, le prometo que despues entrenaré duro y me pondré al día. -le rogó la chica.

Argus asintió, no muy convencido, mientras Tenzin le sonrió.

- Veo que Sophía te sacó tu lado paternal. -Exclamó divertido.

- Pues no puedo negarte que le he tomado cariño a la niña. - Dijo entre risas y le revolvió con suavidad los celestes cabellos del Santo.

- ¡Maestro! -dijo nerviosa su pupila - ¡Es nuestro superior!

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Yo le doblo en edad y bien puede ser mi hijo. - Exclamó paternalmente y le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizante a la muchacha.

El dorado se mostró sorprendido por la inusual muestra de cariño que recibió de parte de aquel hombre, mostrando una sincera expresión de asombro, pero pronto fue remplazado por una cálida sonrisa.

- Estaré por los alrededores por si ocurre por cualquier eventualidad – dijo, mientras se levantó para ir a cortar leña.

El carnero y la amazona asintieron y se fueron en dirección a la habitación de Sophía.

Sophía había estado sentada en su cama mirando la ventana, tocando con su mano derecha, a la altura de su pecho, un collar de cuero que sujetaba una placa de cuero con una frase escrita "Για την αγαπητή μου Σοφία" *

- Mi único recuerdo que me queda de usted, joven amo. -susurró con profunda tristeza mientras sintió unos tenues golpes en la puerta.

- Este... pueden pasar, no es necesario que golpeen la puerta... -dijo sorprendida, pues no estaba acostumbrada a aquel trato formal.

Berenike entra primero seguida del Santo de Aries.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó el caballero tomando asiento la lado de su cama.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí. Siento mucho causar molestias. - bajó su semblante y apretó su placa de cuero, luego levantó su rostro mostrando una tenue sonrisa de gratitud. - En cuanto mejore, me pondré a servirles.

Esto último tomó por sorpresa a ambos, no obstante, Berenike comprendió la actitud de la chica.

- Eso no es necesario, acá no existe la esclavitud, y aunque nos ruegues que te dejemos ser una esclava de nosotros, nos negaríamos, pues estoy segura que esa no es la voluntad de su querido amo. -dijo con seguridad.

- Es cierto, además, conociendo a Argus, se negaría rotundamente a ese pedido. - Dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

Ahora es el turno de la chica de sorprenderse. Aunque no toda su vida fue esclava, aún seguía comportándose inconscientemente como una, no obstante, estaba decidida a servirles de alguna forma en gratitud por haber salvado a su joven amo de tener una horrible muerte a manos de los romanos.

- Sophía ¿cómo te sientes para salir al jardín? Hay un huerto y muchas flores en la parte trasera de la casa y me gustaría llevarte a verlo. -dice la joven amazona, que se había inclinado amigablemente hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa

- Me encantaría, pero... - se mira avergonzada, pues aunque pudiera asearse y ponerse su peplo, no podría con eso sola.

El Caballero comprendió la incomodidad de la joven, acto seguido se pone de pié.

- Yo esperaré afuera, Berenike, por favor, ayúdale a sentirse más cómoda para salir. - dijo mirando significativamente a la aprendiz, para decirle con su telepatía - "Ella desea asearse. Ayúdale a colocarse un nuevo peplo, pues sus ropas están inutilizables."

La amazona da un respingo de sorpresa y asiente de inmediato al captar el mensaje del Santo.

- ¡Claro! Venga, te ayudaré con lo que me pidas -dijo con entusiasmo y se dirigió a su armario y sacando un nuevo conjunto de túnicas para su nuevo peplo.

Sophía se sintió descubierta, pero no dijo nada. Se levantó con debilidad y caminó hacia la muchacha, esta vez, curiosa por ver en ella una mascara sobre su rostro y por las extrañas armaduras que había visto sobre el cuerpo de Tenzin y de Argus.

- Este... si no es mucha la indiscreción preguntar... ¿por qué llevas una mascara?.

- Porque soy una mujer guerrera. -dijo mientras veía sorpresa en el rostro de Sophía – Soy una amazona aprendiz, pues aún no tengo una armadura como ellos. Y cubrimos nuestros rostro para estar en igualdad de trato con los hombres y no mostrar vulnerabilidad con nuestro femenino rostro .

- Y ... ¿por qué llevan armadura aquellos hombres? - preguntó con cautelosa curiosidad.

- Porque todo caballero de la orden de Atenea, debe portarla. Tenzin, joven de cabellos Celestes y de puntitos en lugar de cejas, es el caballero dorado del signo Aries. Cuida un templo del mismo nombre. Todos los caballeros que portan una armadura brillante como el oro, son caballeros dorados, en cambio mi maestro Argus, es un caballero de plata del signo del Centauro, y por tanto, su armadura es de plata. También hay caballeros de Bronce y por consiguiente, portan una armadura de dicho material.

- Creo comprender. - Dijo reflexivamente - Aries...Centauro... ¿te refieres a dibujos que forman los grupos de estrellas? -Preguntó expectante, pues le encanta ese manto oscuro cuando esta cubierto de diminutos diamantes.

- Así es. Al anochecer, si el maestro lo permite, te los mostraré -dijo contenta. - ¿te resulta complicado?

- Un poco, pues mi madre me enseñaba los nombres de algunos grupos de estrellas, pero creo que pronto lo entenderé mejor. -dijo Sophía, que se había sentado en el borde de su cama.

- Claro, no hay apuro. Espérame, traeré la tina de madera para que te des un buen baño, te ayudaré ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí..., gracias, le espero. -dijo un tanto asombrada por las extrañas costumbres de aquel lugar.

Berenike regresa con la tina, luego entra las cubetas de agua caliente y fria. Luego de vaciarlas y comprobar la temperatura. Asiente con una mueca chistosa de aprobación.

- Listo señorita, te tomaré para ayudarte a entrar.

- No es necesario, además soy pesada y no podr... ¡Ah! - dio un respingo acompañado de un grito de sorpresa, pues la chiquilla la levantó como si fuera una pluma – ¡Por Zeus! ¡Se supone que no peso tan poco!

La amazona dio unas traviesas carcajadas al ver la mueca de asombro de la chica.

- Tengo la suficiente fuerza no sólo para levantarte, sino también para levantar rocas mas grandes que esta casa. - Expresó con mirada traviesa y la deposito con suavidad dentro de la tina.

- Asombroso... -dijo con una mueca de alivio y relajo. Sintió que el agua la reconfortaba.

La amazona comenzó a frotar su espalda con un paño untado en una mezcla de aceites aromáticos y arena, inmediatamente un agradable aroma se filtraba por la habitación. Terminando su labor, comenzó a masajear su corta cabellera de un vivo castaño claro, usando la mezcla jabonosa y aromática.

- Tienes un hermoso cuerpo, Sophía. -Dijo mientras contemplaba con sana admiración la silueta de la muchacha.

- ¿Eh? No diga eso señorita. Además, usted también es bonita. -dijo con humildad.

- Sophiiiii, háblame sin formalidades, soy igual que tu, tenemos casi la misma edad. -reclamó revolviendoo su jabonosa cabeza. - Trátame como tratarías a una amiga. - Sentenció con amabilidad.

- De… de acuerdo, Nike... -dijo un tanto tímida, pero ya más relajada ante el nuevo trato amistoso que estaba recibiendo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Me llamarás Nike? -sonrió sorprendida y alegre frente al amistoso apodo.

- ¿Puedo? -le miró con temor, pensando que se hubiera ofendido.

- ¡Claro que puedes! -dijo abrazándola, por los hombros, importándole muy poco mojarse, pues se sintió feliz de que por fin estuviera, de a poco, recuperándose emocionalmente.

La amazona se voltea a ayudarla con tu torso y exclama asombrada.

- ¡Por Atenea! ¡Veo que llevas la gracia de Afrodita!

- ¿Eh? - le miró con confusión - ¿ Por qué dices eso?

- Porque... porque… bueno, ¡porque tienes lo que no tengo! – expresó divertida y sonrojada amazona.

- ¡Pero qué dices! -dijo con evidente sonrojo – Usted... digo, tú también eres bonita. - dijo mirando cómo se carcajeaba divertida la joven aprendiz.

- Ja, ja, ja, no ocultes lo evidente. Está claro que yo llegué última a la repartición de atributos femeninos, pues como vez, soy plana por todos lados. -dijo sonriente y luego se pone en pose reflexiva. - Mmm... Senos medianos y firmes, estrecha cintura, vientre plano y redondeadas caderas, lindas piernas y no dudo que tu parte trasera sea... - Pero fue interrumpido por un gritito de pudor de parte de Sophía.

. ¡Señorita Berenike! - Se cubrió avergonzada, mientras observó como se dobló de la risa su nueva amiga.

- Esta bien, está bien, me callo. - Dijo, tratando de para de reír por la mueca de la sonrojada chica- Menos mal que el peplo cubre bien, porque sino varios santos quedarían locos si...

No termina su frase debido a las gotas de agua que recibió en plena cara y pecho, a modo de reclamo.

- Ja, ja, ja, esta bien Sophía, la menos conseguí hacerte sonreír. – dijo sonriendo traviesa. -Venga, te ayudaré a quitarte el jabón.

- Nike... Gracias. - Le miró con gratitud.

Mientras Berenike continuaba bañando a Sophía, el Carnero Dorado, sonrojado hasta las orejas, decidió alejarse de la entrada de la habitación, avergonzado de haber escuchado, sin querer, la íntima conversación de ambas mujeres.

Espero un buen rato y cuando aparecieron las chicas, él sonrió al ver que ambas se estaban llevando bien y que Sophía se haya abierto a Berenike.

Mientras la joven amazona le mostraba con sincero entusiasmo las flores del jardín, el Santo las veía de lejos, en especial, a la alegre Berenike. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro cuando el motivo de su inconsciente adoración cogió unas cuantas orquídeas y las contempló con dulzura. La chica, pronto se sintió observada y al ver que el Santo de Aries la miraba, se encaminó a su lado y le extendió las orquídeas, haciendo que se sorprendiera por el gesto.

-Tome, señor Tenzin, ¡para usted! - le dijo la chica con alegre dulzura, mientras por debajo de su máscara sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

- Gracias, Berenike – Dijo el santo con una leve sonrisa y tomó las orquídeas.

Sophía miró la escena con melancolía, esa escena le resultó dolorosamente familiar, pero aun así, mostró una sonrisa por la felicidad que sabia que mostraba Berenike en su rostro, a pesar de llevar su máscara plateada.

Movida por la melancolía, su mente la llevó, una vez más, a sumergirse en el mar de los recuerdos.

Flashback

Manos gentiles estuvieron arrancando, un fruto tras otro, de un frondoso y joven árbol y las iba depositando en una cesta. Coge una y da una mascada y vio una hermosa flor. Maravillada por su hermosura, la arranca del pasto y la deposita en la cesta junto a las manzanas. Luego oye una voz de hombre llamarla con alegre ternura. La muchacha comenzó a correr hacia la dirección donde había oído la voz.

Un joven de medianos cabellos castaños, miraba traviesamente a la muchacha.

-¡Sophía, he venido por ti! ¡Vamos!, te mostraré otro bello lugar, más bonito que el de la semana pasada. -dijo con dulzura a la recien llegada.

- Pero joven amo, si demoro en llegar con las manzanas, me reprenderán feo, ya sabe lo que me pasó la última vez. -dijo acongojada la muchacha.

- No te preocupes, mi familia tuvo que ir a Corinto de urgencia, pues mi tía Teodora está muy enferma y ellos fueron a apoyar a mi tío: mi madre en el cuidado de mi tía y mi padre en los negocios de mi tío. Mi hermano está en Esparta, así que, no hay nadie quien te pueda reprender.

- ¿Seguro? - dijo dudosa.

- Seguro. -confirmó con una sonrisa

- ¿Y Marta?, sabes que mi superiora es severa.

- Yo estoy a cargo ahora y pobre de ella si te trata mal. -dijo con seriedad.

- Entonces, ¿podremos pasar la tarde juntos como cuando éramos más pequeños? - preguntó con un brillo en sus orbes verdes.

- Sí, y pienso raptarte. -Expresó juguetón, pero al ver la mueca de asombro de la chica, se largó a reír. -Bueno, me encantaría hacerlo, pero no se puede, por ahora. -confirmó.

La chica rió ante la ocurrencia de su querido joven amo y fue entonces que su vista chocó con la flor que reposaba sobre las manzanas de su cesta. Decidida, las toma y se las extiende con sincera alegría.

- Tenga, ¡para usted!

Artemio recibió con sorpresa, la orquídea que la chica le regalaba y sonrió complacido por el tierno gesto.

- Gracias, Sophía. - la acerca hacia si mismo con delicadeza y la rodea con sus fuertes brazos. - Tu regalo fue hermoso, pero el mayor regalo que puedo tener, eres tu.

- Artemio... -dijo la chica sorprendida, tanto que se esfumó las formalidades. - Yo...- trató de decir.

- Dime -le susurró mirándola con intensidad, atrapando a la chica con la profundidad de su amor.

- Sé... que no es correcto, pero yo... - intentó decir, pero su mente callaba su corazón, pues no quería que él tuviese problemas a causa de ella.

- Te escucho, no temas, no pasará nada malo... -aseguró con ternura y suave voz. Como si le leyera la mente, mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente hacia ella.

- Yo... te ... te amo... -susurró la muchacha al ver como el joven terminaba de acercarse a su rostro.

- Me alegra saberlo, pues yo también, mi amada Sophía... - dijo en un tenue susurro y atrapó con delicadeza los delicados labios de ella.

Ese fue el primer beso de ambos, uno despacio, gentil, amoroso y cálido. Sophía se sintió volar por las sensaciones más plenas que jamás haya experimentado. Nunca se imaginó que Artemio pudiera despertar tales sensaciones en ella y le agradó, sobre todo, el cosquilleo en su vientre. Algo similar experimentaba el chico, encontrando que los labios de su amada son exquisitamente placenteros y adictivos, pues no quería dejar de besarla.

Cuando se separaron, ambos sonrojados y agitados, contemplaron el rostro del otro y sonrieron. El joven tomó la flor que le dio la chica y se lo colocó a un costado de su cabeza, por encima de su oreja.

- Te ves hermosa así. - la contempló con amor.

- Gracias. - le miró emocionada.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó curioso.

- Por amarme. -sonrió apenada.

El joven, en respuesta, tomó su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos y volvió a besarla.

Fin flashbak

- ¿Sophía? - dijo una preocupada Berenike, quien tenía a la muchacha tomada por sus hombros.

- ¿Eh? Ah, ¿Qué ocurre? -dijo sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas.

- ¿Estás bien? Si te sientes mal, podemos volver a casa y...

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes -dijo intentando sonreír, mientras secaba su rostro de las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

El Ariano se acercó más y examinó con su aguda mirada a la muchacha. Sospechó que había tenido un profundo recuerdo de su señor, tan intenso que la desconectó de la realidad por segundos.

- ¿Puedo...puedo quedarme con una orquídea? -preguntó suavemente, tomando por sorpresa a su amiga.

- ¡Claro! Incluso puedo hacerte una corona de orquídeas

- ¿Me enseñarías a hacerlo? - preguntó con melancolía.

- Por su puesto Sophi.., y ¿qué harás con ella? -le preguntó con dulzura, pero su mirada, detrás de su máscara, denotó preocupación.

- Se la regalaré al joven Artemio, como regalo de despedida. -Luego mira al Lemuriano con ruego – Por favor, llévenme al lugar donde murió.

- Yo te llevaré, niña – Respondió Argus, que caminaba hacia ellos con autoridad, pero miró a su protegida con comprensión y cariño. - Tenzin, por favor, llévanos a las afueras del santuario con tu poder

- De acuerdo, pero esperemos a que terminen de hacer la corona.

- Gracias- musitó Sophía.

Berenike ayudó y enseño a su amiga a hacer la corona de orquideas, bajo la atenta mirada de ambos hombres, cada uno observando en silencio. Una vez que Sophía acabó, le mostró con alegre semblante su logro.

- Bien hecho, lo hiciste y te quedó hermoso. -le aplaudió la aprendiz.

- Gracias a ti, logré hacerlo bien – y se puso de pié con semblante tranquilo, mirando a ambos caballeros -Estoy lista.

Tenzin asiente y toma del brazo sano a la chica, mientras que Berenike se aferra de su brazo y Argus toma su hombro. Todos desaparecen sin dejar rastros, salvos unos cuantos pétalos de orquídeas.

Sophia, al llegar al lugar, ve los pocos vestigios de una pelea de espadas y algunos escudos esparcidos, luego sintió la mano pesada de Argus, quien con un ademan de su mano, le indicó la sepultura que habia hecho.

La chica camino hacia el sendero señalado y avanzó a paso lento y tranquilo, llevando su corona entre sus brazos. Pronto divisó un montículo pequeño de piedra en forma de lápida y una espada clavada en tierra. Después de contemplar, se hincó y colocó su corona y acarició su nombre sobre la piedra, tal vez, escrita por el buen Argus.

- Adiós, amor mío. Nos volveremos a ver en la próxima vida, si los dioses nos lo permiten. Te dejo ir, pero siempre estarás en mi corazón. -dijo con quebrada voz, mientras sus mejillas se volvían a humedecer con el flujo de sus lágrimas.

A lo lejos, a una prudente distancia, Berenike sollozaba de tristeza cabizbaja al ver lo que hizo la chica, mientras el Ariano la abrazaba para reconfortarla y Argus acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de su alumna.

En el Inframundo, un joven castaño caminaba cabizbajo siguiendo una fila de personas, de improviso, un pétalo de una orquídea llegó volando a sus manos.

-Sophía, sé feliz. - dijo en voz baja y sonriendo con ternura mientras apretaba con suavidad el pétalo contra su pecho.


	6. Aprender a Desaprender

**Mil disculpas por la lenta actualización y gracias por leer, espero que aun sea de su agrado =D. Cualquier comentario, siempre será bien recibido =D. **

**Capitulo 6: Aprender a Desaprender**

La noche había llegado, y la lluvia no cesaba. La habitación de Sophía tenía una ventanilla rectangular, que servía como ventilación; a través de ella, veía cómo el viento sacudía con fuerza las ramas de algunos árboles cercanos.

Aburrida de estar sola, salió a recorrer la vivienda.

Las dependencias interiores eran más pequeñas que las de su antiguo hogar en Atenas, junto a esa familia noble; tanto, que las puertas debían abrirse hacia afuera. Las ventanas eran de dimensiones reducidas y, tal como las de su habitación, no tenían cristales.

La planta de la vivienda era más bien cuadrada, con un vestíbulo de recepción que llevaba a un pórtico abierto; éste conducía a todas las habitaciones. Al norte se encontraba el cuarto de estar, la pieza más grande, recibiendo luz y calor del sol desde el pórtico; había además un andrón o sala de reuniones, y un comedor al que estaban anexionados el baño y la cocina. Todo había sido orientado para un máximo aprovechamiento de la luz diurna.

Ya en el vestíbulo, se frotó los brazos. Sentía mucho frío, así que decidió salir para hacer fuego; quizás la lluvia no se lo permitiría, pero de todas formas se puso manos a la obra. Por gracia de Apolo, el fuego encendió; con cuidado, levantó la bandeja con la pequeña fogata para entrarla a la casa. Por ultimo, removió con un palo la sección del techo que permitiría la salida del humo. Y es que, a diferencia de su hogar en Atenas, no había una planta superior; aquella albergaba dormitorios para todos los residentes de la casa, incluyendo los esclavos.

Mirando y avivando el fuego, recordó cómo hacía ya más de tres semanas... casi un mes... que había comenzado una nueva vida, ahora dentro del Santuario. Sentía que algo no estaba bien en ella; no se daba cuenta de que seguía comportándose como una esclava y no como la nueva integrante de la familia, según decía el buen Argus. Y es que a la pobre muchacha le costaba asimilar el cambio; estaba demasiado acostumbrada a comportarse y trabajar en servidumbre...

Por suerte, hacer las cosas en compañía de Berenike le resultaba divertido, y le ayudaba a recordar que ya no tenía que realizar las labores hogareñas ella sola. Todas eran compartidas; incluso había visto a Argus realizar las mismas tareas que las mujeres. "Todos somos un equipo, incluso en las labores de la casa", decía siempre el buen santo plateado del Centauro; con ellos dos cerca, definitivamente había momentos en los que olvidaba sus penas. Los quehaceres resultaban divertidos, y no sentía la obligación asociada al temor de un castigo; todo lo contrario, lo hacía por gratitud a aquellas dos almas bondadosas.

Pero ahora, sola y sin distracciones, la pesadez volvía a llenar su mente. Aunque era libre, no se sentía así...

Y de pronto, Artemio volvió a llenar su mente. Suspiró dolorosamente, aún latentes los recuerdos de sus días con él.

- Joven amo... desde su partida no he dejado de pensar en usted... cada noche, el recuerdo de su amor llena mi corazón. Sé que decidí llevar esta nueva vida para honrar su sacrificio, para que su alma esté tranquila... pero nunca pensé que fuese tan difícil...

Dirigió una tenue sonrisa hacia el fuego. Su calidez ya comenzaba a disipar el frío.

- De todas maneras, no se preocupe... me ha dejado con buenas personas -ahora su sonrisa era cariñosa. Tomó un momento para inspirar profundamente-. Argus ha cuidado de mí, y se comporta como un padre atento y amoroso; en cuanto a Berenike, se ha convertido en la hermanita que nunca tuve. Además, el joven Tenzin se ha convertido en mi amigo... es un caballero dorado, y el amor de Berenike. Cuando los veo, se me hace imposible no acordarme de lo que fuimos en el pasado.

La joven suspiró largamente mirando hacia la abertura del techo, por donde salía el humo. Así se encontraba, envuelta en sus pensamientos, cuando oyó una voz que venía desde el exterior.

- ¡Hermano!

Un desconocido había aparecido ante la puerta de la vivienda. Con timidez, la muchacha acudió a abrirle, y se asomó para preguntarle qué deseaba.

- Buenos días, señor... ¿A quién busca?

Miraba con curiosidad al joven recién llegado. Éste trataba de protegerse de la lluvia usando una capa blanca, ya completamente mojada; aun así, logró vislumbrar algunos mechones ondulados. Por su parte, él también la miraba, sorprendido; no tenía ni idea de que aquí hubiese una mujer, y mucho menos una con el rostro descubierto. Pero logró salir de su impresión, para contestar:

- Soy Cyrus, caballero dorado de Sagitario, y busco a Argus, mi hermano.

La joven abrió desmesuradamente sus verdes ojos, dándose cuenta de que el joven aún permanecía bajo la lluvia. Notó cómo su ropa se pegaba a su escultural anatomía, haciéndola sonrojar... y al instante siguiente, avergonzada por su descortesía, le invitó a pasar con premura. El muchacho sonrió agradecido, y divertido por el notorio sonrojo de la muchacha.

-¡Póngase cómodo! -expresó apurada, mientras buscaba con afán una manta para que se secase, mientras susurraba para si: "Oh, Zeus, ¿cómo es que le digo eso si está empapado hasta el alma?"

El comentario hizo bastante gracia al caballero, quién volvió a sonreír, observándola mientras iba de aquí para allá en busca de algo... hasta que, al darse cuenta de la razón de su ajetreo, decidió detenerla.

- Si es por las ropas mojadas, no te preocupes... iré al cuarto de mi hermano y tomaré prestada alguna de sus túnicas.

- C-claro... adelante -expresó, nerviosa.

Mientras tanto, no demoró demasiado en reparar que el hombre necesitaría calentar su cuerpo, así que revisó rápidamente la despensa para ver qué sopa podría preparar.

Cyrus llegó a paso tranquilo hasta la habitación de su hermano, y se dirigió al armario. Se vistió pensando en que interrogaría a la chica con sutileza, pues la había notado demasiado nerviosa... comprendía que su presencia pudiera intimidarla, y eso no ayudaría en nada si quería preguntarle qué hacía allí.

Tomó una manta para secarse el cabello y pronto llegó a su nariz un aroma que deleitó a su estomago. Gracias a eso, un segundo más tarde ya estaba en la mesa central, recostado en una especie de lecho con almohadones.

- Aquí tiene... le ayudará a calentar el cuerpo -dijo la jovencita, mientras depositaba ante él la sopa en una fuente de greda, una cuchara, un vaso con sidra y algunas frutas. Luego, por costumbre, se posicionó al otro extremo de la sala.

- Gracias -expresó el caballero, sorprendido por su comportamiento, pues esa actitud era propia de... pero no podía ser, no era algo propio de Argus... ¿acaso su hermano había tomado una esclava?

Mientras el hombre comía, la observó de reojo, notando que ella también sentía frío; su erizada piel así se lo decía.

- Ven niña... come conmigo -la invitó, regalándole una tenue sonrisa, con la esperanza de calmarla.

- Pero...

La chica dudó de su condición. ¿De qué manera debía tratarlo? ¿Estaría incomodando al joven con sus actitudes? Aún no aprendía a comportarse de otra manera...

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Además, tú también sientes frío, y necesitas entrar en calor -expresó con una sonrisa triunfal, pues estaba seguro de que accedería.

Y así fue. La chica asintió, obediente y resignada, pues sí que sentía frío. Luego de servirse ella misma la sopa de conejo, se sentó sobre sus propias piernas, frente al dorado.

- Gracias por acceder a comer conmigo. En realidad, no me gusta comer solo.

La chica asintió en silencio, sin dejar de tomar unas buenas cucharadas de sopa.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó él, distraídamente.

- Sophía, señor.

- Pareces bastante joven, mucho más que yo -rió con franqueza-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Dieciséis, señor.

- Vaya, eres un año mayor que Berenike. Entonces, ¿eres aprendiz de mi hermano? -preguntó casual, tratando de saber más de ella. En realidad este santo pecaba de curioso, y no sabía parar cuando debía... salvo cuando su hermano mayor le dedicaba una de sus significativas miradas.

- No, no soy ni aprendiz ni amazona, la verdad... es que ocurrieron... ciertas cosas... que llevaron a que el señor Argus terminara cuidándome. Estoy muy agradecida por ello... -expresó nerviosa, siempre mirando su plato de sopa.

El dorado la miró, sopesando lo poco que había escuchado, y cayó en cuenta de que estaba importunándola con su interrogatorio. Arrepentido por su falta de caballerosidad, se rascó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

- Creo... que te estoy poniendo en aprietos por mis preguntas. ¿Podrías perdonar mi descortesía? -y la miró con tan dulce amabilidad que la chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

_"¿Me está pidiendo perdón? Pero, ¿por qué? No ha hecho nada malo..."_ -pensaba, mientras volvía a mirar su plato de sopa-. _"Se siente raro que alguien más importante que uno se humille a pedir perdón... y más aún a una esclava"_.

La perspicaz miradadel joven analizó su mueca de sorpresa, intuyendo que se debía a que pocas veces alguien se había disculpado con ella... o que tal vez nunca antes le había sucedido. Curioso... quizás más tarde su hermano podría darle más datos. Por ahora, y para darle tranquilidad, decidió romper el silencio.

- A menudo mi hermano me regaña por dejarme llevar por mi curiosidad... creo que ahora mismo te estás llevando una muy mala impresión de mí -expresó con modestia.

- No, no, no es eso, no se preo...

La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe, interrumpiéndola a mitad de la frase.

- ¡Uff! ¡Por fin llegamos, je, je, je, je! -dijo el buen Argus, empalado y mojado como gato, seguido de Berenike, igualmente empapada. Ambos venían cargando mercaderías.

- Bendita lluvia, mire que sorprendernos en pleno trayecto a casa... -se quejó la chica, sacándose su pegoteada capa para dejar que el agua goteara libremente de sus largos cabellos color caoba.

- Ve a cambiarte, Berenike, no seas que enfermes.

- ¡Sí, maestro!

- Les serviré sopa caliente. -Sophía se apresuró a la cocina, y luego calentó agua para preparar infusiones de té de hierbas.

- Gracias, chica.

En seguida el Centauro reparó en su hermano, que seguía comiendo de su sopa.

- ¿Y a qué se debe el honor de tu visita? -le dijo chistosamente.

- Muy gracioso, "Quirón" - replicó éste, en tono travieso.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? ¡Por Atenea, no soy un Centauro! ¿Me ves acaso con cuatro patas?

- Pues tu armadura me dice todo lo contrario -dijo el dorado, ahogando una carcajada al ver la mueca de fastidio de su hermano mayor-. A propósito, ¿dónde la dejaste?

Mientras hablaba, se levantó para dirigirse al dormitorio.

- ¡Eh! ¡No entres en mi cuarto si no te he dado perm...! -Pero en seguida fue interrumpido por el ruido de su propia armadura.

- ¡Otra vez tienes a la pobre armadura esparcida por todo el lugar! -dijo graciosamente, a modo de regaño-. ¡Y así dices que soy yo el desordenado! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

El ahora taimado santo de plata se limitó a secarse perezosamente con una manta, mientras su hermano volvía a la mesa portando en sus manos partes de su armadura.

- Mira, Sophía -dijo, mientras le extendía plateados protectores para brazos y piernas-. ¿No tienen la forma de patitas de caballo?

- ¡Es verdad! -dijo con asombro, mientras en otra de las habitaciones Berenike reía a todo pulmón.

- ¿Ves cómo tengo razón, hermano? -remató, con expresión triunfal y los brazos en jarra, sosteniendo aún las piezas de armadura.

- ¡Ven acá, pequeñajo de Hades!

Argus rodeó con rapidez el cuello de Sagitario y, con su mano hecho un puño, revolvió con fuerza su clara cabellera castaña.

- ¡Auuu, duele! -reía, tratando de zafarse del agarre.

- Sí, claro... ¡no me engañas! -reía también el plateado, redoblando sus esfuerzos.

- ¡Eh, a ver si te gusta que te revuelvan la cabeza! -El arquero contraatacó juguetonamente a su hermano mayor, dejándolo muy despeinado y con todo el pelo húmedo pegoteado en la cara.

Sophía reía. Lo que comenzó con risitas disimuladas se había tornado ahora en alegres y contagiosas carcajadas, ante la graciosa escena que protagonizaban los hermanos.

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos por algunos segundos... y luego Argus sonrió ampliamente, con ternura, y comenzó a reír con ganas, pues se sentía feliz de verla así.

El arquero, en cambio, aún no salía de su primera sorpresa cuando paso a la siguiente: ver a su hermano reír tan sonoramente... no preguntaría, pero sospechaba que la causa de su alegría no era otra sino esa muchacha. Luego, tampoco pudo evitar imitarla, dejándose llevar por su contagiosa risa.

Mientras todos reían, la joven aprendiz se asomó al salón principal; no sólo para unirse a ellos, sino también para ver, por fin, cómo su nueva amiga recuperaba la alegría. Contenta por el logro casual de los caballeros, le dijo:

- Sophía, verás seguido espectáculos como estos. ¡Cuando se proponen hacer números de humor, lo consiguen con creces!

- ¡Chiquilla! ¿Acaso tenemos cara de chiste? -preguntó Argus, haciéndose el ofendido.

- ¡Siii, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! -expresó Sophía, ya sin preocuparse de reprimir lo que sentía.

- ¡¿Qué?! -dijeron ambos hermanos, sorprendidos, mientras Berenike se apretaba el estómago de la risa.

- ¡No, no es cierto! -dijo ella a duras penas, intentando contener la risa.

Cuando todos lograron calmarse, Berenike se dirigió a su amiga.

- ¡Sophía! ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me siento extraña... nunca había reído así, tan abiertamente, pero se siente tan bien... Me gusta -dijo, sonriente.

Cyrus observó con dulzura a la chica. Y pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba verla sonreír.

- ¿Y porqué antes no reías así?

- Pues... mi señora, la madre de mi joven amo, no me permitía expresarme de esa forma, para mantener las formalidades. En todo caso eran sólo sus normas particulares, pues el joven amo y su padre no pensaban como ella.

- Y como pasabas la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, ¿no podías hacer eso, ni otras cosas por el estilo? -preguntó la amazona, ahora reflexivamente.

Sophía asintió melancólicamente.

- Entonces, te ayudaremos a aprender a ser libre de expresarte como quieras. Y no creo que te sea tan difícil, con este parcito aquí presente... -bromeó la chica, haciendo reír tímidamente a su amiga.

- Gracias...

El arquero sonrió. Motivado por la iniciativa de la joven Berenike, hizo una promesa en lo profundo de su bondadoso corazón.


	7. Una aventura dorada para Sophía

Mil gracias por leer este humilde fic. Les cuento que a partir de aquí más personajes aparecerán, pues sophía tiene mucho que conocer. Gracias por sus reviews y recuerden que todo comentario es gratamente bienvenido, ¡No importa de qué pais sea el lector! :D

**Capitulo 7: Una aventura dorada para Sophía.**

Era el día de lavar la ropa. Diligentemente, Sophía y Berenike cargaron canastas con túnicas y sábanas, para luego dirigirse al río ubicado a escasos siete metros de la casa de Argus. Era uno de los sitios predilectos de Sophía: de caudal suave, mediana angostura y poca profundidad en las orillas, este bello curso de agua era adornado por rocas que resultaban perfectas para la labor.

Ya no era sólo el agrado de tener compañía y alguien con quien compartir las tareas diarias; a medida que el tiempo pasaba, el lazo entre las chicas se iba fortaleciendo, generando una instancia especial de confianza que Sophía nunca había conocido. Se sentía como algo realmente especial, aún cuando las preguntas de Berenike a veces la incomodaran.

- Anda, no seas tan tímida conmigo. ¿Qué te pareció el joven Cyrus? -preguntó, con una pícara sonrisa.

- Pues... Creo que es una buena persona, muy alegre, de buen apetito y chistosa -rió-. Aunque demasiado curioso.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te interrogó?

- Mmm... Algo así. Aunque antes de que ustedes llegaran, ya se había dado cuenta de que responder me resultaba incómodo.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Perdónalo, él es así. Y como ya viste, puede controlarlo cuando siente que está molestando demasiado... aunque no suele darse cuenta solo, es mi maestro quien le regaña cuando se pasa de la raya -dijo aún riendo, al recordar algunas anécdotas.

- Creo que es por la edad... después de todo, parece ser tan joven como nosotras.

- Pues, tiene diecinueve años... -hizo una pausa para reír ante la mueca de sorpresa de Sophía-. Sí, es 3 años mayor que tú, pero ya ves lo infantil que se pone a veces. Aunque cuando la situación lo requiere, se comporta seriamente y con autoridad, como todo un dorado.

- Cielos, pensé que tendría tu edad... ¡sin ofenderte, claro! -declaró aún sorprendida, pero ya contagiada con la risa de la aprendiz.

- No te preocupes, no me molesta; es más, ¡tiene sentido!

Y siguieron lavando y riendo, hasta que de pronto, la amazona dio un respingo de sorpresa.

- Sophi... Mi maestro me ha avisado que debemos ir a las doce casas, a visitar al pequeño Cyrus -sonrió traviesa.

- ¿Para qué sería? -preguntó, curiosa.

- Para devolverle las mantas que dejó en nuestra casa cuando llegó todo mojado. Ya hace tres días de eso, y de seguro debe necesitarlas.

- ¿Y no puede venir él mismo por ellas?

- No, porque el señor Argus me acaba de confirmar que está con gripe. Creo que se mojó más de lo que se atrevió a reconocer... Quizás pasó horas paseando bajo la lluvia.

- No lo creo... lo más probable es que sea culpa mía -reflexionó apenada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no lo hice entrar enseguida a casa cuando llamó a la puerta -su voz mostraba una preocupación sincera.

- ¡Te preocupas demasiado! Tranquila, él es un roble. Ten por seguro que una gripe no es capaz de tumbarlo.

- Eso espero, Nike.

- Venga, terminemos rápido para que me acompañes. Será un entretenido paseo para ti.

- ¿Entretenido? -preguntó, mirándola mientras ponía las sabanas limpias de vuelta en la cesta.

- ¡Claro! Que yo sepa, hace un mes y medio que no sales de aquí, salvo por los alrededores de la casa, o el río, cuando quieres bañarte.

- Eso es cierto -sonrió, con un brillo de entusiasmo en la mirada.

- Entonces, ¡vamos! -Remató la aprendiz, y ambas partieron rumbo a la vivienda llevando el fruto de su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Sagitario, un agripado Cyrus dedicaba una mueca de enfado a sus tres visitantes, quienes reían a costillas de su lamentable estado.

- Quién lo diría: ¡el poderoso Cyrus, derrotado penosamente por un resfrío! -expresó riendo jovialmente el pez dorado, sentado en la cabecera de la cama del arquero.

- Es verdad, Jin Jeong, aunque debemos reconocer que es la primera vez que lo vemos de verdad enfermo -reconoció el caballero de Virgo, con un tono un poco más comprensivo.

El arquero tosió, evidenciando el estado de sus bronquios.

- Ufff, amigo mío, vaya gallinero tienes ahí dentro -volvió a burlarse Piscis.

- Gracias por darme tantos ánimos, coreanito -contestó, riendo y tosiendo a la vez.

- Bien, mejor dejémosle descansar -concluyó el virginiano, con su típica calma y seriedad.

- Yo me quedo Kailash, pues la fiebre aun no le ha bajado -expresó el tercer visitante, el caballero acuariano.

- Como quieras, Rubén. ¿Tú también te quedas, Jin Jeong?

- Sí, sólo un rato más. Una buena infusión de hierbas de mi ciudad natal le sentará bien.

- De acuerdo. Por cierto, el caballero del Escorpión viene hacia acá, Cyrus, ¿le digo que regrese más tarde?

- Tranquilo Buda, deja que se ría de mi condición de enfermo -dijo el arquero, tosiendo y tratando de no reír.

- De acuerdo.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa casi invisible. Luego de despedirse marchó a su templo para seguir con su meditación, al mismo tiempo que Escorpión llegaba a Sagitario.

- Buenas tardes, caballeros, ¿dónde está el enfermo...? -expresó burlón, ni bien hubo llegado donde los demás.

- Pasa, Raurí -le sonrió irónicamente el arquero-. Pero no te acerques demasiado, bicho, o te puedo contagiar.

- Nah, resfriarse no va conmigo, yo no tengo la costumbre de andar mojándome por horas bajo la lluvia -dijo, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

El arquero le dedicó una mueca de sarcasmo que hizo reír a todos los presentes.

* * *

Tenzin se encontraba entrenando a su discípula Amamna en la entrada de su templo, cuando divisó a lo lejos una larga cabellera caoba. Supo enseguida que se trataba de Berenike, y en seguida se sorprendió al ver a la muchacha que le acompañaba, cargando un juego de túnicas blancas y celestes.

- Amamna, tenemos visitas -expreso el Ariano, mientras le daba a la niña suaves palmaditas en la cabeza.

- ¿De verdad? -dijo la niña, alegre, dejando caer al suelo los pesados cubos de colores que sostenía en el aire con su psicoquinesia-. ¡Qué bueno, maestro! ¿Quiénes son?

- Unas amigas, ahora te las presentaré. -Y en seguida las saludó, diciendo:- Sean ambas bienvenidas.

Su tono era suave, y evidenciaba su buen humor: claramente le agradaba tener a tales visitantes en su templo.

- Buenos días, señor Tenzin -saludaron ambas.

- ¿A qué se debe su visita? A decir verdad, ¡me han sorprendido!

- Tenemos que ir al templo del señor Cyrus a dejar su ropa. Se mojó bastante cuando visitó al señor Argus durante la última lluvia, y tuvo que dejar allá sus túnicas mojadas.

- De manera que por eso está con gripe...

- ¿Está muy mal? -preguntó Sophía, con tono preocupado.

- No, no tan mal que digamos, pero sí sé que la gripe lo mantiene en cama -sonrió un poco, y miró a su discípula-. Sophía, te presento a Amamna.

- Mucho gusto, pequeña -dijo la recién llegada, mirándola con dulzura. Notó que tenía puntitos rosa en su frente, pero no quiso decir nada.

- ¡Hola! -respondió la joven aprendiz, tomando sus manos entre las suyas-. ¡Qué linda cara tienes! No eres una de las guerreras, ¿no?

- No, pequeña, sólo soy una invitada de Berenike y Argus -aclaró, mientras se hincaba para estar a su altura.

- Entonces, ¿podré algún día jugar contigo?

- Sólo si tu maestro te da permiso

La pequeña miró a su mentor y este asintió, provocando que la niña comenzara a dar saltitos de alegría que sacudían los brazos de Sophía.

- ¡Que bien, tengo su permiso! ¡Entonces, cuando nos veamos, jugaremos!

- ¡Sí, pequeña! -rió ella, ante las expresiones de alegría de la niña.

- Amamna, ve ahora a hacer tus deberes.

- ¡Sí! -dijo llena de entusiasmo, mientras corría hacia el interior del templo de Aries.

- Es una niña muy inteligente -dijo Sophía a Berenike mientras se ponía de pie, enternecida.

- Así es. Si lo deseas, puedes venir a jugar con ella cuando volvamos del encargo, si es que no está entrenando -ofreció la alegre amazona.

- No habrá inconvenientes si te quedas un rato con ella -corroboró Tenzin-. Como no hay muchos niños de su edad suele sentirse sola, a pesar de que vive conmigo. Tu compañía sería muy grata para ella.

- De acuerdo -sonrió, dedicando una tierna mirada al Ariano. Admiraba la forma paternal de este joven al cuidar y preocuparse por la pequeña.

- Serás un buen padre, Tenzin -afirmó.

- No sé si lo seré algún día... la vida de un caballero puede ser efímera, debido a las frecuentes batallas que enfrentamos cada vez que el dios de turno decide amenazar la tierra.

Su tono era resignado, pero muy tranquilo.

- Entonces, más razón aún para vivir intensamente, disfrutando de cada día como si fuera el último -dijo la muchacha, resueltamente, bajo la atenta mirada de Berenike.

El Ariano suspiró, admitiendo la verdad en las palabras de Sophía.

- Por ahora, eso no me apura. Ninguna mujer ha entrado aún en mi vida... -dijo, mirando el horizonte.

- Ah, pero aquella mujer puede estar tan cerca que quizás ni cuenta se haya dado. Así que no busque por allá tan lejos -sonrió la muchacha.

Berenike estaba inmóvil del nerviosismo, y roja hasta las orejas. Agradeció tener bien puesta su máscara, y pensó en cómo vengarse por la pequeña travesura de Sophía que casi la deja en evidencia.

En cuanto el Ariano, miró a Sophía con sorpresa, como intuyendo que sabía algo que él no. Bien podría haber escudriñado su mente; pero no lo haría, pues respetaba la privacidad mental de cada persona... Aunque cuando alguien pensaba "muy fuerte", él de todos modos terminaba "oyendo", aún sin querer.

Sophía, al ver que su amiga se había quedado tiesa como un palo, tomó su mano disimuladamente, jalando con suavidad para hacerla reaccionar.

- Nike, amiga, creo que es hora de irnos -le susurro con cariño.

- E-es... es verdad. -Al segundo se armó de valor y miró al Ariano:- Nos vemos a la vuelta, señor Tenzin.

El Carnero pestañeó un par de veces antes de salir de su confusión y notar el nerviosismo de la joven amazona.

- ¿Te sientes bien? -le miró preocupado.

- ¡D-de maravilla! ¡Es que el paisaje es tan bonito, que no puedo evitar mirarlo! -dijo de manera atropellada, poniéndose en marcha ante la nuevamente sorprendida mirada del caballero-. ¡Nos veremos! Vamos, Sophía -la regañó por lo bajo, provocando la suave sonrisa de su amiga.

- Así que ahora se llama "paisaje", ¿eh? -susurró ella, riendo discretamente.

- Sí, el paisaje es hermoso desde aquí... -replicó haciéndose la desentendida, e intentando poner distancia entre ellas y el ariano.

- "Paisaje" con armadura y dos puntos en la frente... -remató la chica, en el tono más fingidamente inocente del mundo.

Como aún no estaban tan lejos, el santo de Aries dio un respingo de sorpresa al sentirse identificado con esta última frase, y volteó confundido hacia las muchachas.

- ¡Sophía! -chilló Nike, muy apenada y completamente roja, casi arrastrando a su amiga por la escalera hacia Tauro, mientras ésta sonreía triunfante por su travesura.

Desde su casa, el carnero aún las miraba, rascándose la cabeza.

* * *

**Queridos lectores, quiero comentarles que los nombres de los dorados no son al azar, los escogí con pinzas xDD. Busqué nombres con significado, aunque algunos no tengan mucha relación con su personalidad o actitudes, como por ejemplo, el nombre "Ruben". Además, quise incluir personas de otras culturas y salirme un poco de las nacionalidades tradicionales de los Santos de Oro.**

**He aquí algunos de los nombres con significado de los Dorados que aparecieron en este capítulo.**

**Tenzin: Nombre de origen Tibetano; significa "portador de enseñanzas".**

**Jin Jeong: nombre de origen coreano; significa "precioso y sereno"**

**Kailash: Nombre de origen Hindú; significa "morada de Shiva"**

**Cyrus: De origen Francés, pero en griego significa "Maestro"**

**Raurí: Se pronuncia "Rori" y es de origen irlandes.**

**Eso es todo por ahora =),**

**¡Hasta pronto! =D**


	8. Un amigable toro y un drama de gemelos

¡Perdón por el atrasooooo! ¡mil disculpas!

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! En verdad me motiva mucho seguir, no sólo por el deseo de plasmar esta historia y compartirla con todos ustedes, sino también por los ánimos que me dan a través de sus comentarios.

Chibi Neko: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Y no te preocupes, esta historia está en progreso y no pienso abandonar. Pronto subiré el capítulo 9. ¡Abrazos!

**Capitulo 8: Un amigable toro y un drama de gemelos**

Un dulce olor emanaba de la casa de Tauro. Alguien cocinaba, y era obvio que sabía hacerlo muy bien: a medida que las chicas se acercaban, notaban cómo el aroma les abría el apetito... especialmente Sophía.

- Mmm... ¡Qué agradable aroma!

- Je, je, je, de seguro que está haciendo galletas para Amamna -sonrió Berenike.

- ¿Quién?

- Pues, él...

La explicación debería esperar, porque en ese momento fue interrumpida por una voz ronca, muy amable, de acento pegadizo.

- Bienvenida, Berenike...

El dueño de la voz era un hombre corpulento y alto (un metro y ochenta, calculó Sophía), que vestía una imponente armadura dorada. Sus ojos café claro miraban con alegre curiosidad a las visitantes, mientras la trenza que ordenaba su cabello castaño oscuro ondeaba suavemente con la brisa.

- Buen día, señor... le presento a mi amiga Sophía.

La aludida saludó cortésmente, pero el caballero parecía preocupado.

- ¿No es una amazona? -se limitó a preguntar.

- No, no se ponga nervioso... ella es la protegida de mi señor Argus.

El dorado la miró con sorpresa, pero más aliviado.

- Siento la descortesía, bella dama. Mi nombre es Alejandro, y soy el guardián de este templo -dijo, inclinándose levemente a modo de saludo.

- No se preocupe, señor.

Ambos intercambiaron una amable sonrisa.

- Bien, ¿a qué se debe su visita? ¿O sólo desean atravesar mi templo?

- Lo segundo, señor... tenemos que llegar hasta el templo de Sagitario -dijo Berenike, cambiando los brazos de posición para acomodar la cesta de túnicas.

- ¡Ja ja ja ja! Y creo saber por qué, ahora que veo las túnicas de Cyrus. Este chico no cambia, ¡mira que andar mojándose al punto de enfermar! Envíenle mis saludos, señoritas.

- Lo haremos, señor.

El dorado miró al cielo, como acordándose de algo, y entró apresuradamente al templo. Luego de unos minutos volvió con un pañuelo de seda, en el que había envuelto unas cuantas galletas de trigo que entregó a Sophía.

- Ten, un regalo de bienvenida de mi parte. Mi templo está abierto para lo que necesites.

- ¡Muchas gracias, señor Alejandro! -respondió ella, alegre y sorprendida por el amable gesto del taurino-. Hasta pronto.

Mientras reanudaban la marcha, las chicas probaron una galleta, deleitándose con su extraño pero rico sabor. Para Sophía, era la primera vez que probaba una galleta de harina de trigo con especias.

- ¡Riquísimas! ¿De qué estarán hechas?

- Según sé, utiliza algunos ingredientes de su pueblo natal.

- Ya veo... entonces en verdad es un extranjero... me pareció que hablaba con un acento muy extraño.

- Es de la península Ibérica, de una región llamada Cantabria. Pero él no es el único extranjero: hay más de los que pudieras imaginar, y de tierras tan lejanas que quizás nunca las hayas oído mencionar... -expresó con tono soñador, mientras movía la cabeza intentando que sus cabellos no le cubrieran los hombros.

Sophía la miró con sorpresa. Jamás imagino que tendría la oportunidad de ver gente de tierras y reinos lejanos.

- ¡Entonces, vamos, Nike! -dijo entusiasmada, mientras engullía sus últimas galletas.

Cuando llegaron a Géminis, Sophía se apoyó en uno de los pilares. Estaba muy cansada.

- Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, y pensar que todavía faltan tantos escalones por subir... ¡Y tú estás como si nada! -dijo, no sin algo de curiosidad.

- El ser amazona, y los constantes viajes desde y hacia el templo de Cyrus, me han hecho casi inmune al cansancio físico. -Su tono era casual, aunque intentaba disimular una sonrisa traviesa.

- Eso lo explica todo...

Aún cansada, casi podía percibir que su amiga reía... aunque la máscara le impidiera comprobarlo. No pudo detenerse a pensarlo, porque de pronto escuchó:

- Deberías ser más considerada con tu amiga, si es la primera vez para ella en subir por los doce templos zodiacales.

La varonil voz, con un tono mortalmente serio, pertenecía a un hombre que apareció en la entrada del templo. Miraba fríamente a Sophía.

- Buenos días, señor. Sophía, te presento a Pollux, caballero dorado y guardián del templo de Géminis.

- Mucho gusto, señor... mi nombre es Sophía...

La muchacha saludó con cierto temor. Se sentía intimidada: era como si aquellos ojos, de un azul profundo como el océano, atravesaran su alma. En su desconcierto, bajó la mirada.

El caballero continuó mirándola en completo silencio, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara tenso e incómodo para las chicas. Pasados varios minutos, Berenike rompió el silencio.

- Señor Pollux, necesitamos pasar por su tem...

- La entrada a mi templo está prohibida para la gente extraña -espetó él, con tono frío y autoritario, interrumpiendo a Nike y haciendo que a Sophía se le congelara la sangre.

"_Este hombre, da miedo de tan sólo mirarlo... por más que quiero sostenerle la mirada, no puedo... ¿por qué?" -_ Pensaba Sophía.

- Pero, señor Pollux... si es por Sophía, le aseguro que ella no representa ninguna amenaza... además, ella es la protegida de Argus -expresó con cautela, pero en tono de súplica.

- Eso a mí no me importa, y no lo volveré a repetir: ella no puede pasar -sentenció el dorado, acercándose a Sophía, quien retrocedió por inercia. Al ver esto, Berenike se colocó entre ambos.

- Pero, ¿sólo porque no la conoce no la dejará pasar? Ya le dije que ella es...

Se interrumpió, angustiada; tras su mascara, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. El dorado se había acercado demasiado a su rostro; tanto, que parte de los lacios cabellos negro-azulados del santo se mezclaban con los suyos.

- Sé quién es, pero no me inspira confianza. Tú puedes pasar, pero ella no -sentenció el dorado.

Berenike quedó de piedra ante tan grande intimidación, y dejó caer la cesta con las túnicas de Cyrus.

- ¡Nike! -exclamó Sophía, asustada, abrazando a su amiga-. Tranquila, ve tú a dejar las túnicas... yo me quedaré aquí, esperándote.

- Pero Sophía...

- No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi causa... ya bastantes molestias han tenido conmigo.

El santo, despreciativo, dirigió una glacial mirada a Sophía.

- Si vas a esperar a Berenike, vete, no lo harás en este templo. Y llévate tu falsa modestia, no la soporto.

El cruel comentario provocó una fuerte punzada de dolor en el pecho de Sophía. Sus ojos se humedecieron; bajó la mirada, conteniendo trabajosamente las ganas de llorar.

- ¡Castor! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

La nueva voz pertenecía a un hombre envuelto en túnicas, de la misma contextura y apariencia que el Caballero Dorado, que subía desde la casa de Tauro. Al percatarse del estado emocional de la chica de ondulada cabellera castaño claro, y del contrariado cosmos de Berenike, apuró el paso hasta la casa de Géminis, y encaró a su gemelo.

- Hago tu trabajo, hermano. ¿No me habías pedido eso? -expresó éste, con tono irónico y manteniendo su fría mirada.

- Sí, te pedí que cuidaras de mi templo, pero no que me suplantes -lo cortó. Luego, miró a las muchachas y se mostró enfadado-. ¿Qué has hecho?

- Simple: le prohibí el paso a esa mujer -dijo, indicando a Sophía con la mirada.

- ¿Pero es que acaso no te das cuenta de que ella no es un enemigo? Mira el reloj de Chronos, ¿están acaso las llamas encendidas?

El gemelo de la armadura mostró una mueca de enfado, y espetó:

- No es de mi confianza. Nunca la he visto, y no por que tenga aspecto de blanca paloma voy a bajar la guardia.

- Si Argus confía en ella, es suficiente para mí, y por tanto, le doy MI autorización para pasar por MI templo. Te agradezco que hayas cuidado de MI templo, pero éstas no son formas adecuadas de tratar a las damas. Discúlpate con ellas, Castor.

- ¡Hmp! Eso es de débiles.

Y girando sobre sus talones, entró al templo. Acto seguido, la armadura de Géminis abandonó a Castor para vestir a su verdadero dueño.

El verdadero Caballero de Géminis bajo la cabeza. Se acercó a las chicas con una mirada llena de preocupación; en seguida, se acuclilló para quedar más a su altura.

- Siento mucho el mal rato. En el nombre de Castor, les pido disculpas -dijo el amable santo, poniendo sus manos sobre el hombro de la amazona.

Berenike, recuperando la compostura, inclinó su rostro plateado y susurró:

- No se preocupe, estamos bien. Gracias por permitirnos pasar.

Sophía permanecía en silencio, mirando el piso, aún conteniendo sus ganas de llorar. El preocupado caballero intentó calmarla acariciando su cabeza... pero la joven, al notar que la mano del santo se le acercaba, lo evadió inconcientemente echándose hacia atrás.

Fue entonces cuando, en su acuosa mirada verde, el santo descubrió una emoción bastante familiar: la chica sentía miedo, un miedo antiguo e intenso. Tal descubrimiento lo entristeció mucho... con pesar, retiró su mano.

- No temas de mí, no te haré daño...

Esta vez le ofreció la mano, pero los ojos de la chica no dejaban de mostrar una profunda tristeza, que se mezclaba con el miedo. Al verla así, se sintió profundamente identificado... viejos recuerdos acudieron a su memoria.

Sabía que la chica no se dejaría tocar, así que decidió encender su cosmos para reconfortarla.

Sus energías la arrullaron con calidez, haciendo que poco a poco se relajara y bajara sus defensas. Cuando por fin se sintió más calmada, pudo notar el semblante melancólico y triste del Dorado... pudo por fin darse cuenta de que él era distinto. En la azul mirada del hombre encontró mucha calidez y ternura, además de una genuina preocupación por ella.

Al percibir que las defensas mentales de la chica se disipaban un poco, el caballero apagó su cosmos; su rostro se mostró entonces más aliviado.

La joven amazona permanecía callada, guardando sus ganas de romperle la cara a Castor por su filosa lengua, pues había dejado muy afectada a Sophía. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus modales, y aún así, le seguían afectando: el nerviosismo la dejaba plantada en el suelo, como si su vida dependiera de no moverse. Ver así a Sophía le recordó su desagradable primer encuentro con Castor.

- No... no se preocupe, ya... estoy bien, gracias a usted -pudo decir la chica, mostrando una débil sonrisa.

- Es un alivio saberlo... -replicó él, también sonriendo, tan genuina y dulcemente que Sophía ya no contuvo sus lágrimas, dejándolas correr por sus rosadas mejillas.

Él, nuevamente preocupado, enjugó cada lágrima de la jovencita; verla así, tan frágil, hizo que su corazón se encogiera. Volvió a encender su cosmos... pero esta vez hacia su hermano, que continuaba dentro del templo.

"_Castor, ¡esto no te lo dejaré pasar!" _-dijo con tono enfadado a su gemelo. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Luego de que la muchacha se calmara, el santo se puso de pie para dirigirse a la joven amazona.

- Berenike, las guiaré a través de mi casa y hasta la entrada de Cáncer. A partir de allí atravesaran ese templo y el de Leo sin problemas, pues ambos caballeros están en misión -dijo, invitándolas al interior del templo.

- Sí, señor Pollux.

Pero al tomar la cesta de la ropa, notó que algunas túnicas se habían ensuciado después de caer al suelo. Sophía también se dio cuenta, y antes de que su amiga verbalizara su indignación, decidió interrumpirla.

- Nike... cuando lleguemos, si Atenea me lo permite, lavaré de nuevo las túnicas y mantas que han quedado sucias -dijo, sonriéndole.

- ¡De eso nada! Tú eres una invitada y parte de mi familia, ¡no menos que eso!

Era un regaño, pero cariñoso. La amazona era ya una experta en discernir los inconcientes intentos de su amiga de seguir comportándose como una esclava. Sophía, por su parte, ya conocía muy bien ese tono; sonriendo, respondió con dulzura y suavidad:

- Descuida, no se trata de mis viejas costumbres. Sólo es un favor para que puedas estar con él.

- De acuerdo... -cedió al fin, aunque aún no muy convencida.

El Santo caminaba frente a las chicas, cuidando que Castor no se presentara de nuevo. Escuchando la amena conversación, una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su melancólico semblante.

Cuando llegaron al Templo de Cáncer, el santo de Géminis se despidió de ellas con amabilidad, antes de regresar para sostener cierta conversación pendiente con su hermano... Por su parte, las chicas se adentraron en el solitario lugar, mientras charlaban sobre lo ocurrido.

- Siento mucho no haberte defendido mejor -expresó apenada la joven aprendiz.

Su compañera meneó su cabeza en señal de negación.

- No te preocupes. No podrías haber hecho nada, ese hombre es demasiado intimidante.

- Sí que lo es. Pero eso no debería haberme impedido defenderte... sé lo que se siente cuando te tratan así -dijo, mirando ya la salida de Cáncer.

- ¿Ya antes te ha pasado lo mismo? -preguntó Sophía, sorprendida.

- Sí. En ese entonces, era una niña de siete años, y era mi primera vez cruzando los templos sola, hasta Sagitario; y tal como hoy, el señor Pollux me ayudó y me consoló -volvían a ver sobre ellas el brillante cielo-. Los gemelos tenían diecinueve años cuando esto sucedió.

- Entonces, ahora tienen veintisiete -concluyó Sophía.

- Así es...

Nike se sumergió en sus pensamientos, en un silencio que fue respetado por su compañera. Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Leo, y aún después de tomar un pequeño descanso y reanudar la marcha... luego, Sophía expuso sus reflexiones.

- Ambos son completamente distintos... como si estuvieran uno a cada extremo de la amabilidad y la grosería.

- Ellos son nacidos bajo el signo Géminis, y en este caso, resulta ser que personifican perfectamente la dualidad del signo: uno es luz, el otro es oscuridad -explico la amazona.

Nuevamente, Sophía meneaba la cabeza de lado a lado.

- ¿No crees que, siguiendo esa lógica, las personas implicadas actúan así porque de verdad creen... en su mente y corazón... ser luz u oscuridad? Moldear así tu personalidad es peligroso. Mmm... Mi madre solía decir que soy lo que pienso de mi misma.

- ¿Que quieres decir? -Nike volteó a verla, bastante confundida.

- Por ejemplo: Si pienso que soy valiente, haré las cosas con valentía. Antes no lo entendía, pero ahora caigo en cuenta de por qué mamá decía eso cuando me oía decir "soy tonta", porque me costaba diferenciar las verduras buenas de las malas cuando era muy pequeña. En esas ocasiones me decía. _"si piensas que eres tonta, lo serás". O "recuerda que eres lo que piensas que eres" _-dijo con semblante pensativo, mientras su amiga la contemplaba con sorpresa.

Berenike permaneció en silencio, para procesar lo dicho por su amiga; pero entonces, algo se filtró en su pensamiento a modo de conclusión, pensado en la situación de Sophía: _"Si piensas que eres una esclava, eso serás, y actuarás en consecuencia con lo que piensas... ¿Será por eso que ella actúa como lo hace?"_


	9. Sorpresas Doradas

**Capítulo 9: Sorpresas Doradas**

- Sophía, no te apures, sube tranquila... ¡ya casi llegamos al Templo de Virgo!

Luego de más de tres de horas subiendo por el santuario, Berenike animaba a su exhausta amiga para que siguiera adelante. El empinado camino se había encargado de dejar los pies de Sophía bastante adoloridos; la chica tenía buena actitud, pero no el entrenamiento necesario para tales travesías.

Sophía se detuvo un momento, cansada, y volteó para contemplar extasiada el bello paisaje; para ella, era la principal ventaja de haber llegado a tal altura. Luego continuó el ascenso, sin importarle sus adoloridos pies... aunque para cuando alcanzaron el tempo ya asomaban pequeñas ampollas de agua entre sus dedos, debido a la fricción con las sandalias.

- Bienvenidas.

Quien las saludaba era un atractivo hombre moreno, de complexión fornida, que vestía un bello Dhoti hindú de seda blanca. Juntó las palmas a la altura del pecho y les dirigió una leve sonrisa a modo de saludo, mientras su melena castaño claro, atada en una media cola, ondeaba suavemente. Sus grises ojos estaban llenos de sapiencia.

La chica se quedó mirándole, pasmada, pues jamás había visto un hombre como él; para ella, tal apariencia era exótica y hermosa. Pero en cuanto el santo le devolvió la mirada, ella desvió la suya, roja de vergüenza... casi podía sentir como aquellos profundos ojos grises traspasaban su cuerpo, alcanzando su alma.

- Hola, señor Kailash. Le presento a Sophía; ella es la protegida de mi maestro -expresó la amazona, con animosa cordialidad.

- Bienvenida al Templo de Virgo, Sophía. Soy Kailash, el guardián de este templo.

Tanto su acento como su pronunciación eran por demás extraños. Sophía sólo atinó a responder el saludo inclinando un poco su cabeza, pues sin un motivo aparente, el santo había comenzado a acercársele. Aún parada en la escalinata, los nervios, el dolor y el cansancio hicieron que la chica perdiera el equilibrio... a lo que el santo reaccionó con rapidez y agilidad, sujetándola por el brazo izquierdo con delicada firmeza. Sophía dio un respingo de sorpresa, que se transformó en parálisis nerviosa cuando el caballero la tomó en sus brazos, para en seguida dar la vuelta y adentrarse con ella en su Templo.

- Berenike, ambas pueden pasar por mi templo, pero me temo que deberán esperar un poco... necesito atender los adoloridos pies de tu amiga.

- ¡Claro! Muchas gracias por ayudarla, señor... es su primera ascensión por las 12 casas, y no está acostumbrada.

- Lo sé, chica... basta verla para darse cuenta -ratificó él, en un tono suave y amigable.

Ah, era eso... ya dada la explicación, Sophía se sentía algo menos sorprendida. Aún así, no paraba de mirar sus manos, con cierto nerviosismo, pero sin temor alguno. Su actitud le causo gracia al caballero, quien le aseguró:

- No te preocupes, pronto te sentirás aliviada. Vamos a sumergir tus pies en agua fría y curar esas ampollas.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, eso duele mucho! -dijo angustiada. El único método que ella conocía para curar las ampollas era reventarlas, y eso le traía muy malos recuerdos.

El santo notó cómo las defensas mentales de la chica se ponían en alerta máxima ante la sola idea de recibir curaciones. Claramente, lo asociaba a malas experiencias anteriores.

- Seré delicado... _se__lo prometo_.

Esto sí que era nuevo para Sophía: este desconocido, además de intentar curarla y aliviarla, la trataba de "usted". _"__No lo entiendo... este hombre me confunde con sus actitudes y modales. ¿Por qué habría de molestarse en curarme, si soy una simple esclava?"_.

Su mente solía recordarle su condición; el padre de Artemio no le había dado permiso para emanciparse, ni había decidido dejarla libre._ "__Por Zeus... sigo siendo una esclava, y lo que es peor, una fugitiva... aunque tal vez me hayan dado por muerta..."_

Berenike observaba su silencio con preocupación. Sabía que cuando la chica se encerraba en sí misma, solía encontrarse luchando contra su pasado... así que decidió hablarle para distraerla de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Sophiii, no te preocupes! Puedes confiar en el señor Kailash. Él, junto a Tenzin y cierto acuariano que no quiero nombrar -reprimió un tono de fastidio- son unos expertos sanadores.

El caballero la miró con humildad, y replicó dirigiéndole una tenue sonrisa.

- Berenike... recuerda que, por mucho que sepamos, nunca llegaremos a saberlo todo.

Atravesaron el área principal del templo hasta llegar al salón de invitados, donde finalmente Sophía pudo volver a tocar suelo, sobre una pequeña banca de madera hermosamente labrada. Allí sentada, admiró con asombro los hermosos y extraños muebles que adornaban los salones; pudo darse cuenta de que sólo unos pocos eran de estilo griego.

- Berenike, por favor saca agua del manantial de la peña, y tráela -pidió él, extendiendo un recipiente de greda.

- Sí, señor.

- Hermosos muebles... -dijo Sophía-. ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde son?

- Claro. Pero, ¿por qué me pides permiso para preguntar?

El tono del caballero se asemejaba ahora al de un maestro, y lo acompañaba de una expresión que hubiese encajado perfectamente en un ambiente pedagógico.

- Pues... -¿por qué? En realidad no lo sabía. Las palabras habían salido inconcientemente, y ahora se sentía incómoda por haberlas dicho.

- Puedes hablarme con total **libertad**. No pasará nada si lo haces -dijo él, mientras le quitaba las sandalias para poder examinar ambos pies.

El contacto suave y delicado de sus morenas manos erizó la piel de Sophía, quien se removió inquieta sobre los sedoso y calientes cojines.

- ¿Añoras la libertad? -preguntó el santo, mirándola a los ojos.

- Pues claro que la deseo... -contestó con un suspiro. Pero en seguida dio un respingo de sorpresa y pensó: _"__¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Acaso soy tan obvia?". _No pudo sino mirarlo con sorpresa, mientras el examen continuaba.

- Recuerda, muchacha: "eres lo que piensas que eres" -declaró el santo, mientras procedía a aplicar su cosmos sobre las lesiones. Esto produjo no poco alivio en la chica... no sólo porque sentía cómo sus pies sanaban, sino porque el proceso no tendría nada que ver con agujas.

Más allá de eso, el semblante de la muchacha era de total desconcierto.

- Disculpe... ¿Usted también puede lee mentes?

Formuló la pregunta con tal inocencia que el santo no pudo sino sonreír.

- Tus palabras y actitudes son lo que más me habla de ti, Sophía.

- ¿Por qué tiene estas amables atenciones conmigo?

- Sophía... para nosotros es importante mantener una actitud de humildad y un espíritu de servicio sincero, sobretodo si somos poderosos en fuerza y poder. Teniendo tales dones, es fácil caer en la soberbia.

- ¿Y todos cumplen con eso?

- Lamentablemente, no todos. Después de todo, sólo somos humanos... pero eso no es excusa para ningún caballero. Debemos esforzarnos de corazón para lograr tal conducta, por amor a Atenea y a ustedes.

- ¿"Ustedes"?

- Sí. Tú, en este Santuario, representas a la gente común que vive en este bello mundo... representas a quienes tenemos el deber de proteger.

- ¿Aunque haya gente mala?

- El sol ilumina tanto a la gente bondadosa como para la perversa, muchacha.

En ese momento regresó Berenike, trayendo cuidadosamente un recipiente lleno de agua fría que depositó a los pies de su amiga.

- Sumérgelos, muchacha.

Luego de la agradable calidez del cosmos sanador, tocar el agua de vertiente le provocó un escalofrío. Pero en seguida, pudo sentir el alivio.

- Muchas gracias, señor.

- No es nada.

- ¿Te alivia el agua? -preguntó la aprendiz, preocupada por su estado.

- Mucho.

Sophía sonrió para su amiga.

- ¡Qué bueno!

Ya con su cometido cumplido, el caballero sonrió sutilmente, y preguntó:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Hacia donde se dirigen? No creo que hayan venido para verme.

- Vamos al templo del centauro a ver a Cyrus, para entregarle sus túnicas... y ahora recuerdo que dejé la cesta junto a la peña, ¡regreso enseguida!

Mientras ella se alejaba, el caballero pudo confirmar lo que había oído sobre el por qué el estado de su compañero.

- Entonces, es cierto que estuvo horas paseándose bajo la lluvia... ese hombre no cambia. Sólo espero que ahora aprenda a ya no repetir la misma gracia. Lo único que sacó de ello, para su mal, es estar postrado.

- ¿Para su mal? No entiendo.

- Cuando llegues a Sagitario, lo comprenderás -dijo, permitiéndose reír. Se sentía bien en compañía de la chica.

- ¡Ahhh!

El alarmado grito provenía de Berenike, desde el patio de Virgo. Sophía salió disparada, pensando que algo malo le pasaba a su amiga, mientras que el santo sonreía a sus espaldas, presintiendo el motivo del escándalo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Nike?

- ¡Ahora se ensuciaron las túnicas que todavía estaban limpias! ¡Cuando Cyrus las vea querrá atravesar mi cuerpecito con una flecha!

Tanto Sophía como el santo se largaron a reír.

- Mientras tanto, en el templo de Sagitario... -

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces nuevamente levantado? -dijo en tono cansino el caballero de Piscis, dejándose caer sobre los cómodos cojines que había en el suelo de la habitación de Cyrus.

- ¡Fui a... cof, cof... buscar pan! ¡Cof, cof, cof! -tosió éste desde la cocina.

- Por Ra, Cyrus, deja de ser infantil y acuéstate, ¡me tientas a dejarte noqueado! -dijo una voz gruñona, desde algún punto entre la puerta y la cocina.

- Cálmate Adio, no queremos que el enfermo termine muerto de un mazazo en la cabeza por ser tan terco, ¿no? -rió el caballero de Capricornio. Apoyado en la pared, parecía no querer perderse el inminente tratamiento que le ofrecían a Cyrus.

- Je je je, enfermo que come, no muere -sentenció el Escorpión Dorado, sentado al lado del pisciano.

- No lo culpo, Rourí... el _Semidalite_ es una exquisitez de pan -dijo el caballero de Acuario.

- Pero, Rubén, si acá ya hay bastante pan... ¿para qué fue a buscar más? -dijo el Capricornio, confundido.

- Ya sabes que Cyrus es más inquieto que una pulga -dijo la aprendiz del santo de Capricornio, ahogando una carcajada.

- ¡Hey, escuché eso!

Todos rieron ante la respuesta que, con fingida molestia, llegó desde la cocina.

- Eso fue certero, Haruki, pero agradece que no es una pulga... si no, seria más literalmente que nunca una pesadilla saltarina -dijo una divertida voz juvenil que provenía desde la entrada, apenas conteniendo una carcajada.

Ahora sí reían mucho más abiertamente. El aludido se asomó para saludar a la recién llegada.

- Yo también te estimo, Berenike... te aprovechas por el sólo hecho de que estoy enfermo, ¡cof, cof, cof! -dijo jovial, mientras regresaba junto a los demás llevando una jarra de jugo de fruta, un pocillo con frutas, y un trozo de _Semidalite._

- Te ves horriblemente pálido, ¿no deberías estar en cama? -le reprochó la aprendiz de Argus.

- ¿Tú también? Dioses, sólo faltaría que la dulce Sophía me sermonee -respondió haciéndose el ofendido, mientras se sentaba en su lecho.

Nike adoptó un tono burlón.

- Pues espera a que te vea y verás cómo te reprende, ¡por infantil!

- ¡Ey! Respétame, soy un dorado -dijo con tono docto.

- ¡Ja ja ja un dorado con la mente de un crío!

- Por favor, Berenike, no ofendas a los niños -dijo el escorpión, incapaz de desaprovechar la oportunidad de burlarse.

Todos rieron de buena gana, excepto el enfermo.

- Ja-ja-ja -dijo, con un ya no tan fingido enfado.

- ¡He terminado, Nike! ¿Dónde estás? -dijo una suave y delicada voz femenina, proveniente del exterior. Todos los varones presentes quedaron en completo silencio, mirando interrogantes a la aprendiz de Argus.

- ¡¿Trajiste a Sophía?! -dijo Cyrus, completamente sorprendido.

- Pues sí... acaba de lavar tus túnicas y dejarlas tendidas en la parte trasera del templo. ¡Iré a buscarla! -dijo apresurada, y sonriendo traviesa; nunca se imaginó que casi la mitad de los dorados estarían reunidos allí. Mejor así, podría presentar a su amiga de una buena vez.

- Hey, pequeño Quirón, ¿quién es Sophía? -dijo Rourí, lleno de interés.

- ¿Una nueva amazona? -prosiguió Rubén, interrogante.

- No, no es ni aprendiz ni amazona. Es simplemente una chica que está viviendo con Berenike y mi hermano, eso es todo -se apresuró a aclarar, algo receloso por la posible reacción del escorpión.

- Cyrus, ¿podemos entrar? -preguntó Berenike, llevando de la mano a su nerviosa amiga.

- ¡Claro que pueden, vengan! -dijo él, alegre.

Así lo hicieron, y los caballeros giraron para ver a la recién llegada. Uno se la quedó viendo sutilmente anonadado; otro sonreía, mirándola con picardía.

- Sophi, el paliducho que está en el lecho es Cyrus, por si no lo reconociste -dijo burlona, a lo que el aludido respondió sonriendo, y moviendo la mano en señal de saludo-. Todos los demás, excepto Haruki, son caballeros dorados.

La joven dirigió su verde mirada a cada uno de los presentes, y luego, con timidez, hizo un ademán de saludo.

- Hola, mucho gusto.

Los caballeros respondieron a su saludo, cada cual según su costumbre cultural. El primero en acercarse a la muchacha fue el Escorpión, con su pícara mirada.

- Soy Rourí, guardián del templo de Escorpión. A su servicio, jovencita -sonrió.

Ella se estremeció, y miró al pelirrojo de mirada celeste con algo de nerviosismo.

- Je je je, ¡calma, que no muerdo! -dijo con galantería, haciendo que sus compañeros suspiraran con cansancio.

- ¿Bromeas, verdad? -se burló el guardián de Libra.

- Cállate, Adio, ¿qué no ves que asustas a la muchacha? -contestó, mirándolo ofendido.

- ¡Tú la estás asustando con tus intentos de cortejo, alacrán!

Los caballeros rieron con ganas ante la mueca enfurruñada del Caledonio. Aprovechando su distracción, Libra tomó la palabra.

- Siento la descortesía de mi compañero. Soy Adio, guardián del templo de Libra -dijo, mirándola penetrantemente con sus oscuros ojos al tiempo que inclinaba su moreno torso para sentarse en los cojines, haciendo que sus trenzas se mecieran.

La muchacha lo saludó amigablemente, sacándole una sonrisa al egipcio.

- Soy Ken Tokuwa y aquella es mi discípula Haruki. Mucho gusto.

Maestro y discípula se pusieron de pie, y se inclinaron en una reverencia. Sophía devolvió el gesto, sorprendida por el extraño saludo y los curiosos vestuarios: el santo de Capricornio vestía un _Jinbei_ negro, y su aprendiz un _Kimono _de color rosado pálido con bordados celestes, tonos que contrastaban muy bien con su tez blanca y sus negros ojos y cabellos. Su peinado era bastante particular, pero no por eso menos hermoso.

Detrás de los nipones, apareció el santo de la doceava casa.

- Jin Jeong. Mucho gusto, joven Sophía -dijo, después de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa e inclinarse como sus pares japoneses.

Sophía contempló anonadada la belleza del muchacho. Alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos almendrados, vestía un Hanbuk de color azul claro, su cabeza adornada con un sombrero Gat; una vestimenta extraña, pero hermosa. Jamás hubiese pensado encontrar tal variedad de personas, de tan diversas raíces culturales; sinceramente, el comentario de su amiga sobre la presencia de extranjeros quedaba bastante corto.

Quedaba alguien que no se había presentado... y como no parecía tener la intención de hacerlo, fue Sophía quién decidió acercarse, con su característica amabilidad. Berenike, detrás de su máscara, se permitió una mueca de fastidio ante la presencia de este santo en particular.

- Hola -expresó ella, inclinándose levemente hacia el acuariano. Éste aún permanecía sentado... pero ahora la contemplaba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos turquesa.

- Hola. Mi nombre es Rubén, guardián del templo de Acuario... mucho gusto, señorita -dijo el Gales, con cortesía.

La muchacha contempló su rubia melena, larga y rizada; correspondió el saludo con un gesto, y regresó al lado de Berenike.

Le asombraba estar rodeada de tantos hombres, aún en compañía de su amiga. _"__¿Qué clase de reunión es esta, donde tanto hombres como mujeres pueden estar juntos amenamente, sin mediar ningún tipo de banquete?"_. Observaba llena de curiosidad tan inusual situación, que por si fuera poco se desarrollaba en la amplia habitación del arquero dorado... desde su más tierna infancia se había acostumbrado, tal como cualquier otra mujer ateniense, a permanecer recluida en el "_Gineceo_", las tradicionales dependencias privadas para mujeres.

Para los dorados, la situación también era de lo más curiosa: una jovencita con el rostro descubierto no era algo común de ver en el santuario. Pero algo más llamaba la atención en esta chica... y fue advertido por aquellos que culturalmente habían convivido con un sistema de castas, donde la esclavitud estaba presente. Aunque no dijeron nada, comenzaron a ver indicios de la verdadera condición social de Sophía.

Aunque sus finas, hermosas y serias facciones no lo demostraban, el caballero de Acuario había quedado sorprendido por el sutil acercamiento de aquella muchacha de mirada alegre, aunque nostálgica. No dijo nada, pero lo cierto es que de pronto se sentía interesado en saber más acerca de ella.

- Berenike, Sophía, no se queden ahí y tomen asiento. ¿Les apetece un poco de _Semidalite_?

- ¡Claro que quiero! -se alegró Nike-. Ven Sophía, come un poco, este pan es delicioso. A Cyrus le encanta, y no le importa gastarse unos buenos dracmas con tal de conseguirlo.

- Hey, este pan es de los dioses, ¡así que vale la pena! -dijo él, en tono travieso.

La muchacha estaba que no se lo creía. ¡Iba a poder probar de ese delicioso pan! Por supuesto, ella tenía nociones de cómo hacerlo, pero nunca había podido lograr que tenga su característico y delicioso sabor.

- ¿De verdad... puedo? -dijo, mirando a su amiga y a Cyrus. Éste último asintió con ternura.

- Claro que puedes, Sophía... come cuanto gustes, no te reprimas.

La chica tomó un trozo de pan del recipiente que su amiga le ofrecía, y ambas comieron. Nike ya estaba muy acostumbrada a comer delante de otros, sin descubrir su rostro; le bastaba con levantar la máscara justo lo necesario, mientras se ocultaba con su cabello.

- ¡Es... muy rico! ¡Con que así es como sabe! -dijo Sophía, saboreándolo feliz. Claramente era la primera vez que lo probaba, y su comentario confirmó las sospechas de algunos dorados: ese pan era exclusivo para la gente aristócrata ateniense, debido a su alto costo.

- A todo esto, ¿a qué se debe... (cof, cof)... su agradable visita, muchachas? -dijo el arquero.

- Trajimos tus túnicas, aunque en el trayecto... bueno, sufrieron un pequeño accidente sin importancia.

- Con lo alocada que eres, no me extraña, niñita.

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo ya dejé de ser niñita hace mucho! Te recuerdo que soy una doncella en edad casadera -respondió, haciéndose la ofendida.

- Y así y todo se te siguen cayendo las cosas... (cof)... de tus pequeñas manitas -replicó socarrón.

- ¡Pues no fue por eso! -Nike se puso algo nerviosa-. A decir verdad, tuve... un pequeño percance en Géminis. Pero de poca importancia, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Bastó escuchar eso para que el alegre semblante del caballero se fuera al piso, reemplazado por un ceño fruncido.

- Sigo insistiendo en que ese hombre no debería estar considerado como Dorado. Carece de sentido común, pues se deja llevar fuertemente por su odio. Esas emociones tan nefastas están prohibidas para cualquier caballero -dijo el egipcio.

- Pero de igual manera es nuestro compañero de armas. En vez de juzgarlo, deberíamos ayudarlo -replicó Capricornio.

- Oigan, muchachos, no empiecen con eso ahora... -cortó Rourí-. Además tenemos lindas visitas... no quieren incomodarlas, ¿verdad, chicos?

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Berenike?

Claramente el arquero no dejaría el tema por las buenas.

- Pequeño Quirón, ¿me estas escuchando? -protestó el caledonio.

- Claramente no, alacrán -dijo Adio.

- Vamos, Cyrus, que no pasó nada...

Nike trataba de tranquilizar al enfadado centauro. Lo sabía impetuoso, y perfectamente capaz de volar a la tercera casa zodiacal para estampar su puño en el rostro de Castor.

- Berenike...

Si el tono de Cyrus se volvía impaciente, era mejor no contradecirlo.

- Está bien, está bien... bueno, sólo nos topamos con Castor en la entrada del templo, y le confundí con Pollux... en fin, consiguió intimidarme, y dejé caer la cesta con tus túnicas.

- ¿Otra vez? Pero él ya te conoce Berenike -dijo el pez dorado.

- Lo sé, señor Jin, pero aún me intimida...

Parecía genuinamente avergonzada.

- ¿Habrá sido por causa de la señorita Sophía? -aventuró Ken, mientras Haruki miraba a la aludida atentamente, y confirmaba:

- ¿Fue así, señorita Sophía?

La aludida dio un respingo de sorpresa y miró, con claro nerviosismo, a los negros ojos de la japonesa. No pudo evitar que su mirada se humedeciera... el efecto de la intimidación aún no se había ido por completo.

Esta señal bastó para el arquero. Se levantó de su lecho, claramente enfadado, y se dirigió hacia la salida del templo... pero sus compañeros lo atajaron antes de que siquiera pudiera salir de la habitación.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? -dijo en tono serio el japonés, quien rápida y firmemente lo había sujetado por los hombros. Rourí se paró delante de él, bloqueando su camino.

- Apártate, Rourí... -Su tono era serio y sutil, claro indicio de gran enfado.

- Oh, no, compañero, no te dejaremos ir. Quironcillo, si tú no te tranquilizas ahora, me veré obligado, con el permiso de Ken, a adormecerte con una de mis agujas -le amenazó por lo bajo-. Las peleas entre caballeros están prohibidas.

Antes de que la situación se tornara peligrosa y asustara a la invitada, quien ya se aferraba a Berenike en total súplica para calmar los ánimos, el acuariano también se plantó en la entrada, obstaculizando el testarudo avance del arquero a pesar de estar sujeto por Ken y Rourí.

- No me obligues a congelar tus benditas patas, Cyrus. Tu conducta altera a la señorita Sophía. ¿Es que acaso quieres asustarla más de lo que ya está? -le dijo con mirada glacial.

- ¡Tú no te metas, Rubén! -lo cortó furioso.

Fue le enojada Berenike quien logró zanjar la situación.

- ¡Basta, Cyrus! El señor Pollux ya saldó cuentas con su gemelo cuando estábamos atravesando Leo. ¡Controla tu furia, tarado, no haces más que tensar el ambiente y asustar a Sophía!

El aludido dejó de forcejear y regresó a su lecho a regañadientes, aún escoltado por Ken, quien no se confiaba.

- Perdónelo, señorita Sophía... se pone así siempre que siente o ve que alguna persona daña a quienes son preciados para él -explicó el pez dorado.

- No, no tengo nada que perdonar... -Su voz se oía suave, pero ya menos nerviosa.

- ¡Venga! Olvidemos este lamentable episodio y divirtámonos un poco acompañados de buena comida -convidó el escorpión-. Chicas, no nos vendría mal un ingenioso plato de su cultura, ¡lo que se pueda! -pidió con picardía.

- Ya me extrañaba que no lo hubiera pedido antes -dijo Haruki, con una tenue y amable sonrisa-. Chicas, vayamos a cocinar algo para ellos, ya saben que sin nosotras se mueren de hambre -dijo traviesa.

El chiste de la muchacha nipona consiguió disipar el tenso ambiente que se había creado.

Apenas las mujeres desaparecieron dentro de la cocina, los caballeros aprovecharon para reprender al enfurruñado centauro.

- Cyrus, tu siempre metiendo la pata por cada arranque de ira, ¡es el colmo! -comenzó el acuariano, severo.

- Y más vale que te tranquilices, si no quieres infringir las leyes de Atenea y que el patriarca te castigue.

- Rube, Adio, ya dejen al equino en paz, bastante regaños ha recibido -trató de mediar el escorpión.

- Agradezco a los dioses la intervención de Berenike... -dijo Jin.

- Je je je je, menudo carácter tiene la chiquilla... nuestro querido centauro necesitará una mujer así -la mirada y el tono de Rourí eran totalmente traviesos-. Una que sepa mantener firmemente las riendas cuando este caballo se ponga bravo.

- Cállate, bicho -replicó el aludido, avergonzado, haciendo reír a sus colegas.

- Je je je je, ¡estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso! -rió el pez dorado.

- ¿Tú también, Jin?

- Esa es la ventaja de que estés enfermo, je je je je.

- Sí... además, podríamos tenerte de punto fijo para nuestras bromas, sin preocuparnos de que nos mates a flechazos -sonrió el egipcio.

- ¡Hmf!

A Cyrus no le gustaba ser el blanco de las bromas de los demás.

Mientras tanto en la cocina...

- Tranquila, Sophía, ¿oyes como ríen? No tienes de qué preocuparte -dijo la japonesa, tomando a la muchacha por los hombros.

- Es verdad. Cyrus es muy impulsivo cuando se enoja, pero los señores saben controlarlo -continuó Nike, mientras preparaba una típica comida griega.

- Es que... lo que menos quiero es causar problemas, bastante han tenido ya con tan solo dejarme alojar aquí.

- De eso no te preocupes, Sophía. El señor Argus y yo te cuidamos con esmero y cariño.

- Lo sé -dijo la muchacha, con una tierna sonrisa. Se sentía más reconfortada.

- Sophía, ven, te enseñaré a preparar algunas comidas de mi pueblo -invitó Haruki, mientras preparaba bolitas de arroz con sus manos limpias. La aludida no pudo sino asombrarse con aquella peculiar forma de cocinar.

- Increíble. ¿De donde obtienes esas semillas?

- ¿El arroz? Pues en el mercado. Allí pueden comprarse todos estos ingredientes, provenientes de China.

- ¿China?

- Sí, un gran reino en el oriente. Mañana iré al mercado; si gustas, puedes acompañarme para conocer más ingredientes y especias de esas tierras -dijo, sonriendo para la muchacha.

- Está bien, aceptaré la invitación... aunque es algo arriesgado -concluyó Sophía, después de meditarlo por unos segundos.

- ¿Arriesgado? -intervino Berenike.

- Sí. Si alguien relacionado con mi antiguo señor me ve, estaré obligada a volver con ellos.

- Entonces...

- No se preocupen, me las arreglaré. Además, así aprovecharía de investigar si mi padre aún frecuenta esos lugares, trabajando la plata.

- ¿Tu padre está vivo? -pregunto Nike, sorprendida. Usualmente, los esclavos eran huérfanos.

- No lo sé... pero cuando era una niña prometí a mi madre que lo encontraría... antes de que ella diera su vida por mí. Todo lo que tengo de él es este brazalete de plata.

Y se los mostró. Aunque siempre lo llevaba puesto, se las arreglaba para ocultarlo entre sus ropas; para ella era algo demasiado valioso como para arriesgarse a perderlo.

- ¡Hermoso! -dijo la aprendiz de Ken, al contemplar el fino accesorio-. Pero, ¿por qué no has podido buscarlo antes?

- Porque mi ama no me dejaba ir al mercado de Atenas, ni menos sola. Además, mis días allí era siempre ajetreados, ya sea tejiendo o moliendo cebada y trigo junto a las demás esclavas... además de las otras tareas.

- ¿Fuiste una esclava...? Aún así, ¿por qué temes ahora, si ya eres libre?

Pero cuando vio la negativa de la chica, enmudeció.

- Aún no soy libre... -dijo con melancolía-. Y en ese entonces, nunca pude comprar mi libertad. Pero no me arrepiento, pues a pesar de todo, podía estar al lado de Artemio, mi joven señor.

- Entonces, no te conviene ir a Atenas... si averiguan que estás viva, te darán una paliza por no haber vuelto antes.

- Si deseo cumplirle a mi madre, tendré que hacerlo -concluyó Sophía, decidida.

- Si tan decidida estás, vale, pero no puedes ir vestida así -dijo, mientras terminaba de servir vino en unas copas de plata.

Nike estaba de acuerdo.

- Es cierto. Tendremos que arreglarte como si fueras una verdadera doncella libre, de buena familia -dijo, tomando el cabello de Sophía y ensayando diferentes peinados.

- O una amazona... -dijo la japonesa, sorprendiendo a Berenike por la simpleza de su ingenio: ocultar su rostro era la solución ideal.

- ¡Eres genial, Haruki!

La aludida sonrió, humilde.

- No es nada. Le conseguiré el atuendo y una mascara, y pasaré a buscarlas mañana en la mañana. Berenike, deberás ser discreta y no comentar a nadie nuestro plan.

- ¿Ni a mi maestro?

- Ni a tu maestro. Porque lo más probable es que no las dejarían ir.

- De acuerdo... aunque esa parte del plan no me simpatiza -dijo la aprendiz, haciendo un mohín.

- Ahora, vamos, que los dorados están impacientándose por comer.

Ambas rieron, traviesas. Sophía las siguió, ayudando a llevarlo todo, pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría por la mañana.

* * *

¡Hola! Perdón mi tardanza, y como ven, me ha salido más largo el capítulo de lo usual. Espero que el anterior capitulo les haya gustado, y además, dejado con la curiosidad de saber más de los Santos. Descuiden, los irán conociendo durante estos capítulos.

¡Gracias por sus review!

¡Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Ya saben que cualquier duda u opinión es más que bienvenida!

¡Abrazo!


	10. El León y la Doncella

**Notas de la autora al final del relato**

* * *

Capítulo 10 El León y la doncella

La inminente salida planeada con Sophía y la aprendiz de Capricornio tenía a Berenike muy compungida. Lo que más le pesaba era el hecho de tener que ocultar a su querido maestro el verdadero motivo del paseo... tan sólo pensar en que tendría que mentirle le alteraba los nervios. Por si eso fuera poco, se sabía muy obvia cuando mentía... al final decidió ponerse a trabajar, para comportarse lo más normalmente posible.

"Todo sea por ayudar a Sophi...", se dijo a si misma.

O esa era la intención. Justo en ese momento Sophía había hecho ingreso en la cocina, en busca de más fuentes de comida para el desayuno; y no pudo evitar oír la reflexión de su amiga.

- Nike... no te sientas obligada a acompañarnos a la señorita Haruki y a mí... -dijo en un susurro de voz, para evitar ser oída por Argus, que estaba en comedor.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Además, ni loca te dejaría sola, pues allá afuera es peligroso, más que aquí en el santuario.

Casi no había terminado de pronunciar estas palabras, cuando un alegre Argus entró de golpe en la cocina, dándoles a ambas un buen susto: Nike casi suelta la pequeña ánfora de vino, y Sophía, las fuentes de aceitunas.

- ¡Nike, Sophía! ¿Acaso quieren dejarme comiendo solo? -dijo, regañando amorosamente.

- ¡Enseguida vamos! -dijeron ambas casi al unísono, haciendo que el santo de plata levantara una ceja, curioso. Pero no pudo sacar conclusiones, pues Berenike, toda risueña, dejó el vino a un lado y tomó juguetonamente del brazo a su maestro, para encaminarlo a la mesa.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Berenike? No conozco mucho a mi Sophía, pero a ti, sí.

- ¡Nada, absolutamente nada! ¡Sólo amanecí contenta por el bello paisaje, digo, día, sí, el bello día! -dijo atropelladamente, traicionada por los nervios. Pero al instante, Sophía lanzó unas buenas carcajadas, divertida, recordando un "paisaje" con puntos en la frente.

El santo sorprendido, alzó ambas cejas.

- ¿Otra vez confundes a Tenzin con un bello paisaje? -interrogó Sophía, divertida, poniendo su mejor cara de inocente.

- ¡So-Sophía, por Zeus! -chilló la aludida, detrás de su máscara.

Y como era de suponer, Argus pensó enseguida que lo más probable era que cierto carnero dorado fuese el responsable de la conducta de su discípula.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, Berenike... el mismo entusiasmo que pones en recordar a tu bello Carnero Blanco deberías ponerlo en tus entrenamientos; queda apenas un mes para que pelees para obtener una armadura. Recuerda que son ellas las que escogen a su portador.

- Lo lamento, maestro... -dijo, apenada y roja como un tomate.

- No lo lamentes. Yo quiero hechos más que palabras, chiquilla -dijo jovialmente, pero sin quitarle seriedad al asunto-. Es más, aprovecharás la mañana para entrenar conmigo.

- Sí, maestro. -Y luego, dirigiéndose a su amiga, continuó:- ¿Qué harás mientras tanto?

- Pienso darme un baño en el río.

- Te diré algo, si deseas darte un buen chapuzón, sigue río arriba y encontrarás una lagunilla, con una pequeña cascada de medio metro de altura.

- Cielos, ¡debe ser hermoso!

- Lo es -dijo Nike con una sonrisa, ya más relajada-. Después del entrenamiento, yo también iré allí para darme un buen baño.

- De acuerdo, pero no te quedes embobada otra vez mirando el "bello paisaje", ¿si? -expresó traviesa.

- ¡Sophía! -exclamó la amazona, lanzándole una aceituna a la cabeza, haciendo que la jovencita riera de nueva cuenta.

El santo de plata miró la escena paternalmente. Se sentía realmente como un padre, con dos hijas a su cuidado.

- Muchachas, sólo les pido precaución, no quiero que lleguen a ser espiadas por algún santo o soldado raso.

- ¿Por quién me toma, maestro? Soy una amazona, así que será sencillo detectar miradas libidinosas -dijo Nike con vehemencia.

- Es verdad... no dudo de la paliza que pudieras pegar al pobre o pobres que descubras. Aún así, llámame vía cosmos si algo así aconteciese.

- Claro, maestro.

A continuación el santo se levantó, de buen ánimo, y exhortó a su discípula a seguirlo mientras ambos se despedían de Sophía.

Antes de salir, Sophía se dispuso a lavar y guardar los utensilios del desayuno, y arrojó las sobras de la comida a un pequeño hoyo en el jardín. Luego tomó dos túnicas limpias, y se dirigió rumbo al lugar que había mencionado su amiga.

* * *

Sumergida en una tina rectangular, hecha de piedra caliza, Haruki se recuperaba de una dura jornada de entrenamiento con su maestro. Se sentía cansada. Se tomó un momento para examinar las abrasiones y pequeños cortes que había recibido en sus extremidades; luego, comenzó a usar su cosmos para acelerar el proceso de sanación de su magullado cuerpo.

- Haru-chan, ¿de verdad estás en condiciones de hacerme el favor de ir al mercado, para traer más provisiones? -dijo un preocupado santo de Capricornio.

- Sí. No se preocupe, estoy bien -respondió ella, saliendo del agua mientras se envolvía en una yukata.

- Gracias, Haru. Te diré lo que necesitamos cuando estés lista. Estaré en la entrada del templo.

Ya en su habitación, la joven tomó con desgano una túnica fufando, y se armó un Chiton; su maestro la instaba a vestir a la usanza griega cuando tenía que salir del santuario, para no llamar demasiado la atención. Pero andar "casi desnuda", como ella solía decir, no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia: prefería mil veces usar sus atuendos tradicionales a tener que lucir su cuerpo de una forma que consideraba demasiado sugerente.

Luego de memorizar todo lo que faltaba en la despensa, se dirigió a la salida del santuario... pero antes, haría una pequeña y rápida parada en la casa Argus, el caballero de Centauro.

* * *

Una figura felina, protegida con una armadura dorada, hacía su ronda diurna por los territorios marginales del Santuario. Se desplazaba lentamente, pero atento a cualquier anormalidad... mientras suspiraba, cansado por la falta de sueño. En cuanto regresó al Santuario había tenido que realizar rondas nocturnas, hasta la madrugada; y luego seguir en esta misma tarea cubriendo el turno del caballero de Cáncer, ausente por misiones en Creta**.**

A medida que avanzaba, el ambiente se iba volviendo más boscoso, pero menos árido; un signo inequívoco de que cerca de allí corría un río de aguas cristalinas. La corriente nacía cerro arriba, en la fuente de Atenea, al noreste de la colina de las doce casas y muy cerca del recinto de las amazonas. _"Perfecto,"_ -pensó- _"al menos aquí la vegetación me permitirá cobijarme del intenso sol"_. Y con renovadas energías, se acercó para refrescarse y contemplar el lugar. A este Santo en particular le encantaban los parajes boscosos, donde pudiera cobijarse tranquilamente a la sombra de una gruesa rama, o descansar sentado sobre el grueso y firme brazo de un árbol mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el tronco.

Ya en la orilla, se hincó para hundir sus manos en el bendito líquido, y mojó sus cabellos color rubio oscuro para refrescarse. Luego, sus hermosos ojos verdes observaron con deleite la belleza natural de aquel lugar...

... y poco a poco comenzó a reconocerlo.

Claro... sólo un poco más abajo, el río alimentaba una lagunilla. ¿Cuánto hacía que no visitaba ese lugar, para disfrutar de sus hipnotizantes aguas color turquesa? Qué increíble... ya habían pasado once años. Once años desde que... desde que su pequeño hermano había jugado allí por última vez.

La alegría de su mirada se transformó en melancolía, mientras observaba el sendero que solían recorrer cuando contaba con apenas diez años... y, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, sintió cómo los recuerdos inundaban su mente. _"Por aquel entonces, ya era un Santo dorado. Pareciera que sucedió hace una eternidad, pero... Alexio..._ -suspiró-._ Aunque pase el tiempo, sigue habiendo un vacío en mi vida por causa de tu muerte..."._

Y comenzó a caminar junto al río, siguiendo su curso en dirección al lugar que había despertado memorias pasadas. Sentía la necesidad de honrar la memoria de su ser querido.

* * *

Luego de una caminata más bien larga, Sophía por fin podía vislumbrar la lagunilla recomendada por su amiga. Y lo que vio la dejó maravillada: era de color turquesa, tal vez por los minerales que allí se encontraban; rocas de mediano tamaño decoraban sus orillas, y todo estaba rodeado por una mullida vegetación, plantas con hermosas flores de distintos colores, y arbustos de un vivo color verde. El suelo era adornado por un aterciopelado y fino pasto color verde claro.

- Es hermoso... -Tan bello paisaje natural la llenaba de asombro.

La muchacha llegó a la orilla y miró cuidadosamente hacia todos lados, recordando las advertencias de Argus. "_No creo que haya nadie por aquí... no vi gente por el camino, y esta zona parece desierta_"-pensó.

Dejó las túnicas sobre el pasto, y procedió a despojarse de su Peplo. Pudo sentir la libertad de la brisa veraniega acariciando suavemente su juvenil desnudez.

- Artemio... este lugar es bello. Me hubiese gustado compartir la hermosura de estas aguas en tu cálida y amorosa compañía -susurró en tono melancólico. Aun mientras se adentraba en las refrescantes aguas, no dejó de pensar en él. "_Te extraño tanto..._ ".

Luego se sumergió por completo, y comenzó a bucear. Decidió apartar la melancolía y disfrutar del baño, pensando alegremente en el amor de su vida.

Casi al mismo tiempo, un dorado llegaba para observar la belleza del paraje. Estar aquí le evocaba recuerdos; algunos gratos, otros tristes. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba: el agua... los árboles... la vegetación... las flores... las... ¿las túnicas dobladas en la orilla de la laguna?

Aturdido, recogió los ropajes, y buscó al dueño; pero no percibía el cosmos de nadie, o al menos, no en los alrededores. Se volvió hacia los arbustos para comenzar una búsqueda más detallada... y de pronto, sintió un repentino batir en el agua, como si algo hubiese salido de ella. Volteó rápidamente y se puso en guardia con expresión amenazadora, temiendo que un enemigo se hubiese infiltrado... pero lo que vio estaba lejos de ser una amenaza. Su alerta se tornó en desconcierto y asombro, pues ante sus ojos, una belleza casi comparable a la de una ninfa emergió del agua. _"¿Será una nereida_?", se preguntó. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la hermosa desnudez de la chica, quien no se había percatado del inoportuno visitante a sus espaldas.

El santo, luego de varios segundos contemplándola, salio por fin de su aturdimiento. Tragó saliva, nervioso, y retrocedió para intentar una huida épica antes de que la muchacha se diera cuenta... después de todo, tenía una agilidad felina, podía moverse a la velocidad de la luz... pero por desgracia, el encandilado felino pisó una traicionera ramita, y el crujido (que a sus oídos sonó mucho, mucho más alto de lo normal) delató su presencia.

La muchacha dio la vuelta y contempló con sorpresa el acongojado, pálido y avergonzado semblante del dorado, pillado in fraganti tratando de dejar las túnicas en su lugar. Seguro la ramita era de algún árbol enemigo, porque su crujido lo dejó congelado en su sitio, sin saber bien si disculparse, huir, taparse los ojos... o hacer las tres cosas.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! -cubrió su busto con rapidez, y con más rapidez aún, volvió a sumergirse en el agua.

El pánico inicial la inspiró a gritarle la más fina selección del vocabulario de Nike; pero al ver que llevaba una armadura dorada, la razón le indicó que cuidara sus palabras. No por eso iba a dejar de decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero decidió hacerlo de una de manera más educada.

- ¡¿Qué... qué hacia usted, espiándome?! -le espetó con temor, en un fallido intento de parecer furiosa.

El felino dorado tragó saliva por segunda vez, turbado al sentirse descubierto, y bastante incomodo por tan peculiar situación.

- Discúlpeme... no era mi intención verla... quiero decir... no sabía que alguien estuviera aquí... y menos una mujer bañánd...

- ¡Pero usted me estaba viendo! -le cortó, sus ojos verdes llenos de desconfianza; ya su temor comenzaba a desaparecer.

- Le aseguro... por Atenea... le aseguro que esto es un mal entendido... -el poderoso león se sintió turbado y acorralado por una mujer. ¡Qué ironía para un caballero conocido por ser imperturbable!

- Si no era a mi, ¡¿a quién miraba?! -le espetó ella, ahora con una pizca de ironía, pues le pareció que quería hacerse el desentendido.

- No... ¡No, no! ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Sólo estaba...!

- ¿O sea que lo admite? -el sorpresivo tono de reproche hizo que el dorado se sobresaltara; la vergüenza hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran notoriamente.

- ¡N-no! ¡Por el amor de Atenea, no me malentienda! -dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente, visiblemente angustiado-. ¡Sólo hago mi guardia y le juro por todos los olímpicos que no soy un pervertido, sino un caballero!

Desesperado como estaba, tratando por todos los medios de tranquilizar a la chica, aún no reparaba en un pequeño y gran detalle: ella no portaba máscara.

A una buena distancia del lugar, dos aprendizas, conteniendo la risa, habían ocultado sus presencias lo bastante bien para que el dorado en apuros no se percatara de que estaba siendo observado. Él bien podría haberlas descubierto, pero estaba demasiado enfrascado en hilar una explicación razonable para el malentendido.

- Entiendo que esté enfadada conmigo, pero le vuelvo a asegurar que...

- Está bien... voy a creerle, no por que sea un hombre, sino por ser un caballero de Atenea- dijo, esta vez con cordialidad, aunque no muy convencida aún de las intenciones del Santo; no confiaba en los hombres a buenas y primeras, ni menos en circunstancias tan particulares como ésta-. Pero será mejor que se marche...

- Antes... -le miró con cierto recelo y preocupación. Por fin había notado el detalle de la máscara- ¿Es usted amazona?

- ¿Eh? No. No lo soy -dijo, aún desconfiada.

- ¿Y qué hace usted aquí sola? Es peligroso, y más si se está bañando... -el rubor volvía a acudir a su cara.

- Espero a unas amigas amazonas, que están a punto de llegar. Ahora le pediría que por favor se retire, pues deseo salir del agua y no quiero que usted me vea _de_ _nuevo_, señor.

El caballero enmudeció al oír "de nuevo", y asintió, avergonzado de nueva cuenta; ya la tercera vez en menos de diez minutos. Giró sobre sus talones y se retiró, dejando a una Sophía suspirando aliviada y a dos aprendizas aguantando un ataque de risa.

_"¿Cómo pude permitirme turbarme de esa manera y demostrar tal indecoro? ¿Pero qué más le iba a decir, si no me dejaba hablar? ¡He quedado como un pervertido! Mi orgullo de santo... quedó pisoteado..."_, pensó y_ g_ruñó por lo bajo, mientras se regañaba a si mismo y revolvía sus cabellos con ambas manos, rumbo a otro sector de su ronda.

Ni bien las aprendizas notaron la presencia del santo lo suficientemente lejos, aparecieron soltando de golpe toda la risa contenida, haciendo que Sophía diera un respingo, y agradeciera que ya estaba vestida.

- ¡Por los dioses, chicas! ¡Me han dado un susto de muerte! Hey, ¿qué es lo gracioso? -dijo sorprendida, al ver que ellas no podían parar de reír.

- ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Es que...! ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿El imperturbable perturbado? ¡Ja ja ja ja! -rió Nike a todo pulmón, sujetando su vientre.

- ¿Lo vieron todo? ¡Y no me ayudaron! -se quejó Sophía.

- Íbamos a ayudarte, pero al ver que lo manejabas bastante bien, no consideramos necesario intervenir -dijo Haruki, mientras se acercaba a ella para entregarle ropas envueltas en una manta blanca, aún sin parar de reír.

- Además, fue bastante divertido... Por cierto, ¡qué carácter tienes cuando te enojas! ¡Aún ante un dorado! -dijo Nike, desvistiéndose y quitándose la máscara, para luego entrar en la lagunilla con expresión de relajo.

- No... no fue mi intención ser grosera... pero no pude evitarlo, pues ya antes de que pisara la ramita, sentía cómo una penetrante mirada taladraba mi espalda.

- Si hubieras visto la cara embobada del minino... -expresó traviesa, en voz baja.

- ¡Nike! -le reprochó Sophía, tocando sus mejillas rojas y calientes por la vergüenza, mientras Haruki se reía abiertamente.

Cuando terminaron de asearse, se vistieron con las túnicas que el santo de Leo había tenido en las manos, y que -afortunadamente- no había examinado con detenimiento: eran las vestimentas que habían elegido para circular en la ciudad. Y luego, entregaron una máscara a Sophía.

Por fin podría satisfacer su curiosidad. Vivir escondida tras una pieza de metal no debía de ser un asunto menor... ya había visto que incluso algo tan cotidiano como comer requería de cuidadosas maniobras si algún varón estaba presente. La máscara en sus manos había sido escogida semejando el tamaño y forma de su cara; cuando se la colocó, el frío metal la hizo sentirse como si estuviera enclaustrada.

- ¿Cómo fueden resfirar con esdo? -fue su primera reacción. La máscara casi le sentaba bien, pero como no había sido creada para ella, la sentía ajustada de ciertos lados, y suelta en otros. Y por cierto, hablar mientras la usaba tampoco era fácil.

- Ya te acostumbrarás -dijo Haruki, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para aguantar la risa-. ¡Vamos, en marcha, que debemos llegar pronto!

El trío de enmascaradas se puso en camino. Pasaron por entre los guardias sin problemas; nadie sospechó de la rubia amazona que reía junto a sus amigas, emocionada por el anonimato que le concedía su disfraz. Pero mientras Haruki y Nike comentaban lo ocurrido en la lagunilla, Sophía comenzó a sentirse inquieta; y es que, cuando vio a lo lejos la gran ciudad de Atenas, fue asaltada por un mal presentimiento.

"_Espero encontrar respuestas... espero hallar a mi padre... espero volver con ellas y que ningún problema se presente..._", decía en su mente. Quería convencerse de ello, quería desechar la inquietud que se había clavado como una espina en su corazón.

Cuando llevaban un buen tramo recorrido, pasaron cerca de un jinete. Sus cabellos eran de color castaño oscuro; llevaba una coraza de cuero, y su mano estaba posada en el mango de una espada. No notaron que al oírlas, él creyó reconocer una de las voces... tampoco vieron que, mientras las miraba alejarse, un gran enojo se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

**Queridos lectores: Sé que ha pasado tiempo sin actualizar, y aunque no he tenido mucho tiempo como para proseguir, les pido disculpas de todas formas.**

**Este proyecto no será abandonado, de eso no se inquieten y le agradezco de antemano su apoyo, no solo dejándome reviews, sino que leyendo este humilde fic. =D**

**¡Un abrazo de oso y nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
